


Salvando Market Garden

by sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fest, Inspired by Band of Brothers, M/M, WWII AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán John Watson es enviado a los Países Bajos para comprobar si la inminente Operación <i>Market Garden</i> del bando aliado está comprometida. Le asignan para ello a un compañero insólito, que será clave para la resolución de la misión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para _kisachanlove_ dentro del Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras [2012](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/98813.html)
> 
>  **Notas:** Cuando vi que te gustaba la historia me tiré de cabeza aunque los AU’s no son lo mío. No he podido complacerte con las épocas que pedías, de la Revolución Industrial poco sé, y el Feudalismo me deprime y me indigna, y teniendo en cuenta cómo son los Holmes, acabaría centrándome en las diferencias sociales y sería una depresión de fic. Egoístamente he escogido una época que me apasiona a mí. He intentado ser fiel a la historia, tanto a la real como a BBC Sherlock; disculpa si encuentras errores historiográficos o personajes OC. He utilizado algunos nombres reales como guiño, pero siempre cambiando apellidos para no ofender a nadie, excepto en los caso de los miembros de la resistencia holandesa; Jannetje Janna Schaft y Jan y Miep Gies, figuras a las que admiro y espero no haber faltado al jugar con su nombre. Espero de verdad que te guste, está escrito con mucho cariño y menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado invertir en un tema tan jugoso. Gracias por ofrecerme la oportunidad de mezclar dos temas que amo tanto.

El lacayo que le indicaba el camino se giró y le hizo un gesto poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios, requiriéndole silencio.

John H. Watson se indignó. Puede que hiciera ruido al caminar, pero no podía evitarlo; necesitaba apoyarse en su bastón. Y no estaba avergonzado por ello; la herida que tenía en la pierna le había sido infligida mientras defendía a su país, de lo que se enorgullecía ampliamente. Prueba de ello era que seguía luciendo su impecable uniforme, a pesar de estar temporalmente retirado a causa de su lesión.

El golpe de su bastón siguió resonando en el largo pasillo por el que caminaban, hasta que llegaron a su destino. El sirviente le abrió la puerta y John entró a una sala con una decoración especialmente recargada, a conjunto con el resto del elitista _Club Diógenes._

Allí le esperaba su contacto, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Seguramente nunca llegaría a saberlo, no era la primera misión “especial” a la que le enviaban.

Hasta que el lacayo no salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el hombre no pronunció palabra.

—Buenas tardes —ofreció el caballero, tendiéndole la mano.

No era mucho mayor que él mismo. Alto, de presencia imponente. No se podía decir que fuera delgado, ni tampoco lo contrario. Su pelo oscuro, con ligeros tonos rojizos, estaba peinado pulcramente. Vestía un traje de tres piezas, de un corte impecable. Del pequeño bolsillo de su chaleco asomaba una cadena de reloj, inequívocamente de oro. Zapatos impolutos.

No se diferenciaba en nada de otros políticos que había conocido. Y aún así, su mirada parecía la de otro tipo de hombre, más influyente, más íntegro e incorruptible. Un hombre que bien podría estar por encima de partidos o líderes.

—Buenas tardes —contestó John, apretando su mano con firmeza, sin soltar su bastón con la otra.

—¿Prefiere que le llame capitán… o el título de doctor es más apropiado? —preguntó el hombre, planteando la cuestión como si le estuviera poniendo a prueba.

—Doctor está bien.

El caballero sonrió complacido, su boca curvándose lentamente de lado a lado de su rostro. Era obvio que le había agradado la respuesta. Para John también había sido fácil imaginar cual de su carreras iban a requerir. En su estado, era más útil como médico que como soldado.

—Perfecto. Siéntese, doctor —John obedeció, agradecido de poder descansar la pierna. El sillón que le había indicado era sumamente cómodo y estaba deliciosamente cerca de la chimenea. Usualmente solían hacerle sentar en una silla, manteniendo la distancia al otro lado de un gran escritorio. Le gustó el cambio, le hacía sentir más persona y menos instrumento desechable—. Viene de servir en el frente africano —El doctor asintió pacientemente—. En cambio fue herido en Afganistán…

—Como ha dicho usted; he servido en África, no en Asia —repuso, sabiendo bien que tenía prohibido hablar de misiones anteriores, especialmente con desconocidos, por muy alto que hubiera venido el encargo de hacer esa visita.

—Sé perfectamente dónde ha luchado, capitán —le llamó, recordándole su cargo—. Oficialmente. Pero también tengo conocimiento de una operación en Kabul. Una rápida y exitosa misión contra la inteligencia nazi y la Organización Todt. Mal asunto para el Capitán Morlock de la Abwher y sus hombres —John se le quedó mirando con cara de póquer, sin asentir ni desmentir nada. Aguantó la presión de esa mirada de acero durante varios minutos, sin flaquear una sola vez—. Bien, veo que se puede confiar en usted. Le explicaré la misión una vez la haya aceptado. Tiene que saber con anterioridad que será peligrosa.

—Que haya venido, en mi estado, es suficiente prueba de ello —se limitó a contestar el doctor.

—¿Es siempre tan parco en palabras? —John, que no estaba acostumbrado a que sus superiores quisieran escuchar su opinión, tan solo inclinó la cabeza, un gesto neutro que podía ser tanto positivo como negativo—. En fin. Los aliados están planeando una nueva ofensiva contra el Tercer Reich. La operación se llamará _Market Garden_. Esta vez será capitaneada por el Mariscal Montgomery; usted luchó bajo su bando en Túnez, si no tengo mal entendido. Fue una de sus “ratas del desierto” —John se tensó en su sillón ante el apelativo. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como si hubiera querido negarlo—. La táctica que seguirá la operación será dispersar al ejército aliado aerotransportado en los Países Bajos, a lo largo del Rin, con el objetivo de tomar los puentes que cruzan hacia Alemania. Es una maniobra muy ambiciosa que bien podría hacernos lograr la victoria y con ella evitar muchas muertes a nuestro país. Para ello se va a hacer una gran inversión de recursos y vidas —John asintió con gravedad. Estaba concentrado en recordar cada detalle. Sabía cuál era el trabajo de la inteligencia militar. De ella podían surgir grandes triunfos o épicas derrotas, independientemente de la preparación de los soldados que siguieran sus órdenes—. Nuestros paracaidistas; los diablos rojos, han enviado un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento. De cinco que saltaron han regresado tres. Uno murió durante la misión. Su cuerpo fue despachado sin riesgo para la operación. El otro… el teniente que estaba a cargo de la acción, fue capturado. Tenemos conocimiento de que le están interrogando y hasta ahora nuestro hombre no… no ha sido quebrado. Y por lo tanto la Operación _Market Garden_ sigue en pie, aunque en jaque. ¿Hasta aquí alguna duda? —preguntó el caballero con gravedad.

—Ninguna —respondió John, casi cuadrándose ante el político.

—Bien. No creo necesario recordarle que el nivel de seguridad requerido es confidencial cero tres uno. Circunspección absoluta. En cuanto salga de este Club no volverá a hablar con civil o militar hasta que salga del país. Ni siquiera a su familia. Yo personalmente le enviaré una misiva a su hermana para que su ausencia no cause revuelo alguno. ¿Alguien más que deba ser avisado? —El doctor negó con la cabeza, una sola vez—. Perfecto. La misión ha sido designada con la clave: _Relámpago_ , y su nombre no es casual. El quid será la velocidad. Entrar en el país, investigar si la operación ha sido comprometida en algún grado y desaparecer. El día uno de septiembre deberían llegar a Eindhoven, donde según la resistencia retienen a nuestro hombre. Tienen poco más de una semana para llevar a cabo la misión; la invasión está prevista para mediados de septiembre —John se mordió los labios. La relevancia de la misión, sus características, su rápida ejecución… nada le señalaba como el hombre idóneo. Y aún así le habían escogido, ya sin opción a echarse atrás—. Según nuestras fuentes Berlín ha enviado a dos miembros de la Schutzstaffel para… conseguir que nuestro teniente hable —El caballero parecía sinceramente afectado por el tema. El doctor sabía que tenía razón para ello. En tiempos de conflicto como los que estaban viviendo, la gente solía perder los escrúpulos. Los _SS_ con los que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse habían llevado al límite ese axioma—. Uno de ellos será su contacto; Gerd Wilhelm. Debe de tener información privilegiada, porque parece creer que su bando va a perder la guerra. Del resultado de esta misión dependerá que le demos asilo a él y a su familia en los Estados Unidos. El trato no será válido si alguno de ustedes no regresa a Inglaterra.

—¿Alguno de nosotros?

—Usted y su compañero. Un inglés con perfecto conocimiento del alemán y de la organización nazi. Él suplantará al segundo _SS_ : Viktor Boden. Suyo será el objetivo de infiltrarse en las fuerzas enemigas y descubrir cuánto saben sobre Market Garden. Partirá con usted desde Deal en un barco de mercancías sueco. A pesar de ser colaboracionistas, los suecos ayudan a los aliados en lo que pueden. Arribarán a Den Helder, al norte de los Países Bajos, para hacer una entrega de harina. Allí se encuentra la Armada Real, que a pesar de estar ahora al servicio de los ocupadores, les ayudará a desembarcar y tomar el primer tren que se dirija al sur. Se le entregarán todas las especificaciones necesarias en un dossier. Una vez en Eindhoven seguirá las indicaciones de su compañero.

—¿Cuál será exactamente mi papel? —no pudo evitar preguntar el doctor—. Olvida que soy un inválido y que no tengo conocimientos de alemán ni de holandés. No sé cómo han podido pensar en mí para una misión de semejante trascendencia —añadió, abrumado.

El caballero sonrió de nuevo con esa mueca ladina que ya había mostrado antes.

—Oh, usted está lejos de ser un inválido, Capitán Watson —John se tensó ante la mención de su apellido. Por supuesto, sabía que el hombre conocía su currículum al detalle, pero habían pactado al principio quedar en el anonimato. Era como romper un pacto, y el gesto no le agradó en absoluto—. Antes he dicho que habría peligro, y aquí está. Su inmediato superior me contó cómo se desarrolló la misión en Kabul. Tenían orden de entrar, actuar, y no detenerse si dejaban a alguien atrás —. El doctor apretó visiblemente la mandíbula ante el recuerdo de aquel funesto día—. Usted incumplió una orden directa, Capitán. Retrocedió a curar a un soldado. Le hizo un torniquete y lo evacuó a tiempo. Gracias a su “desobediencia” un súbdito que luchaba por su majestad no pereció, ni quedó a merced de la Gestapo.

—Gracias a ello me alcanzaron en la pierna, y ahora apenas puedo pagarme una habitación en Londres, con mi escasa paga —comentó con acritud.

—Eso cambiará a su regreso, le doy mi palabra.

—Si vuelvo con vida.

—Volverá. Volverán los dos—declaró el caballero imperiosamente—. Porque su papel es imprescindible. Como médico y hombre recto y confiable. Verá… su compañero es un hombre de suma inteligencia. Su genialidad hace que las reglas y órdenes a veces le sean algo… ajenas, por decirlo de algún modo. Usted debe controlarle, evitar que se salga del plan establecido. Recuerde la clave: _Relámpago_ , el tiempo es esencial para el éxito de la misión. Sus conocimientos como médico también serán útiles. Incluso para cosas tan obvias como la nutrición y la higiene básica. Ya sabe cómo son los genios, valoran su mente por encima de su cuerpo.

—O sea, tengo que hacer de niñera —comentó John incrédulamente, aunque también con cierto punto de diversión.

—Digamos que voy a poner en sus manos un raro y preciado sujeto que espero tenga la paciencia y la capacidad de conservar en perfecto estado —sugirió el caballero. Aunque más que una sugerencia el tono sibilino de su voz y el brillo oscuro en sus ojos apuntaban más a una velada amenaza.

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano —afirmó el doctor acompañando su seria aceptación con una respetuosa inclinación de su cabeza—. Pero sigo teniendo el handicap del idioma. Difícilmente podré pasar por alemán sin hablar su lengua.

—Oh, no se preocupe, no tendrá que usar ni el alemán, ni el holandés —comentó el hombre más animado, al volver a hablar de algo tangible, como los detalles del plan—. Usted se hará pasar por John H. Hudson. Hijo del primer matrimonio de la señora Martha B. Van Zondervan. Mantenga los cambios de su historia al mínimo con los de su vida real, es el modo más fácil de no dar un traspiés y que le cojan en una mentira. Será simplemente un veterano herido que va a refugiarse al país de su madre, viuda en segundas nupcias.

—No me gusta. ¿Un veterano del bando aliado en un país ocupado por las Fuerzas del Eje? Sé lo que hacen los alemanes con sus enemigos caídos. Pocos se han levantado después.

—Usted tendrá la protección de su compañero. Él se alojará en la casa de la señora Van Zondervan, conocida colaboradora nazi, aduciendo que conoce a su hijo. Ahí entra usted. Wilhelm, el otro _Waffen SS_ , se ocupará de extender la historia de que un médico de la Commonwealth salvó a Boden en la campaña de Túnez. Eso le marcará como _intocable_ para los nazis. Ya sabe lo que se respeta la palabra de un _SS_ , incluso para los mismos alemanes —John asintió. Vaya si lo sabía.

—Y esa señora…

—Van Zondervan.

—Van Zondervan —repitió el doctor ya tratando de memorizar el nombre—. Por pocos días que nos alojemos en su casa, si luego desaparecemos… el riesgo de que tomen represalias…

—No se preocupe, señor Watson —le calmó el caballero, complacido ante la humanidad del veterano—. La señora Hudson es dura de roer —dijo algo crudamente, sonriendo como si tuviera verdadero conocimiento de causa—. Por algo lleva años siendo un miembro activo de la resistencia holandesa. Usted céntrese en mantenerse en su papel y cuidar de su compañero. Aquí tiene su pasaporte y algunas instrucciones. Memorícelas y destruya las pruebas reglamentariamente.

John aceptó los documentos. El pasaporte era impecable, su foto, su apellido. En los papeles venía un listado de nombres, lugares y recorridos a estudiar. Después de ojear el contenido, guardó la bolsa de plástico rígido que hacía de portapapeles en el gran bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

—¿Cómo reconoceré a mi compañero? —preguntó el doctor, que había leído fugazmente que el primer encuentro se haría ya en ruta.

—No lo hará, él le reconocerá a usted. Nada de nombres personales ni cargos.

—Por supuesto —concordó John algo molesto, pues ya se sabía el protocolo de memoria—. Pero tendré que saber al menos quién tiene la graduación más alta. Es de manual en caso de emergencia. ¿He de suponer que pertenece a Inteligencia?

—No. Digamos que… no pertenece a la jerarquía militar. Ya le he dicho que no responde bien a órdenes sin que estas sean razonables. Usted está al mando en caso de que haya que tomar decisiones extremas. Aunque le aconsejo que escuche a su compañero, Capitán Watson. En Kabul siguió su instinto y salvó una vida que otros hubieran desdeñado. Se le ha escogido por ello, porque es un hombre firme y confiable que, además, es capaz de pensar y actuar por sí mismo. Es el perfecto protagonista de: _”Mantenga la calma y siga adelante”_ —bromeó, sin sonreír del todo, pretendiendo realmente alabar el carácter del médico militar. Entonces se puso en pie y como despedida añadió—: Sé que no defraudará a su país ni a su rey.

A pesar de saber que el hombre era un civil, John no pudo evitar cuadrarse y realizar el saludo militar al levantarse. Después de todo el hombre también servía al monarca, aunque en diferente posición. Al momento bajó la mano pegada a su frente y estrechó la que le tendían. Le había agradado el hombre; nunca había tratado con un político tan informado y cabal. Le acabó de cautivar cuando mantuvo su apretón durante unos momentos más de lo establecido y susurró, como si en lugar de acabar su encuentro lo estuvieran comenzando—: Ha sido un placer, doctor Watson. Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes. Recuérdelo, volverá a saber de mí.

  
    

John Watson estaba nervioso, algo que no le solía ocurrir cuando se encontraba de servicio. Y lo estaba. La misión había comenzado en el momento en que había llegado al puerto de Deal. Embarcar en el buque mercante sueco había sido fácil, su contacto le esperaba en un bar del muelle, desde el cual le introdujo en el barco y le dejó en un pequeño camarote, donde se estaba paseando en los escasos dos pasos que el exiguo espacio le permitía.

De su compañero, ni rastro. Las instrucciones dejaban claro que viajarían los dos en la misma embarcación. Puesto que ya habían zarpado, John acabó suponiendo que el primer contacto sería en Eindhoven. Porque, si por alguna razón, el misterioso genio con desapego a las normas no aparecía, la misión estaba _caput_ en sus manos.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta de metal. Abrió la manivela giratoria y se encontró con un alto marinero; gorro negro de punto calado hasta los ojos, mejidas tiznadas de carbón, complexión más bien delgada. Cargaba un macuto a su espalda. Parecía dispuesto a entrar, lo que al doctor le parecía ridículo, pues no podrían compartir la pequeña litera colgante y en la habitación no había más mueble que una pequeña silla.

—Ocupado —dijo John despacio, como si eso hiciera más comprensible su inglés.

El hombre le ignoró por completo. Pasó por su lado empujándolo ligeramente y tiró su petate en el suelo. Una vez dentro se quitó la gorra, dejando a la vista una maraña de pelo negro. Ahora sus increíbles ojos claros estaban a la vista. Su rostro alargado se transformó al formar la sonrisa más falsa que el doctor hubiese tenido el horror de haber presenciado jamás.

—Sherlock —dijo escuetamente el marinero.

—No entiendo —replicó John—. No hablo sueco. No swedish. Måns; pregunta a Måns, él me ha dejado entrar.

—Sherlock es mi nombre, te entiendo perfectamente —dijo el hombre, sonriendo esta vez con algo de sinceridad, aunque tampoco parecía ser una risa espontánea—. Y tu pronunciación es horrible.

—¿Eres tú? —le preguntó, ignorando su mofa—. ¿Viktor Boden?

—Obviamente. ¿También vas a insistir en no usar nombres reales? —John se encogió de hombros—. Aburrido.

Y después de eso el hombre le ignoró completamente. Se puso a revisar cada rincón de la estancia, lo que era ridículo dado el poco espacio que tenían. Hizo levantarse al doctor tres veces; dos de la silla y uno de la litera, donde se había estirado harto de observar al supuesto genio. Después se había dedicado a comprobar su propio petate, que según pudo observar John de reojo no llevaba más que ropa. Lo que no le agradó en absoluto fue que también se dedicó a revisar sus cosas, las pocas que había esparcido por el limitado espacio e incluso dentro de su pequeña maleta. Desde luego estaba actuando como todo un estrambótico genio caprichoso.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —le ofreció al cabo de un par de horas. Él sí había sido previsor y había traído algunos víveres.

—No lo necesito —respondió el tal Sherlock con desprecio, ocupado en leer un mapa que había acabado encontrando en una esquina bajo la litera.

—Que no quieras es aceptable. Que no lo necesites es científicamente incorrecto —le corrigió John. Tenía ganas de hablar después de tanto rato en silencio, aunque fuera para discutir. Estaba claro que su relación con ese hombre no tenía vistas de ser muy cordial.

—Mi cuerpo es un mero transporte para mi mente. Eso es lo que importa.

—A menos que tu cuerpo esté compuesto por tejido inorgánico, necesita combustible tanto como el mío.

—Eso lo dudo —contestó el hombre, sonriendo con sorna.

John acabó callando. Había sobreestimado sus ganas de dialogar.

Unos minutos después Sherlock pareció recapacitar y cogió medio sándwich sin siquiera preguntar primero antes de comérselo sentado en la única silla. Que tuviera la boca llena no le impidió ponerse a hablar.

—¿Qué sabes de mí?

John suspiró. Maravilloso… era excéntrico y además un egocéntrico. El perfecto genio. Y el peor de los compañeros para una misión poco menos que suicida.

—Ahora sé tu nombre. Antes apenas conocía tu papel en la misión. Oh, y que tienes un coeficiente intelectual sobresaliente —añadió, como el que ensalza a un niño.

—No te lo crees —objetó Sherlock, sin dejar de masticar.

—Te equivocas, sí que lo creo. Solo que no me impresiona un alto CI. En la carrera de medicina coincidí con varios. Y saqué mejores notas que ellos.

—El grado que puedan obtener en un test no importa. Lo que realmente importa es cómo utilices esa inteligencia. Yo sé muchas cosas de ti y ni siquiera he leído tu expediente —comentó antes de meterse el último pedazo de bocadillo en la boca.

—¿No has leído el expediente? —preguntó John, aterrorizado—. Dime que solo has ignorado el mío —rogó, temiendo haberse metido en la boca del lobo junto a un filete con patas.

—Sé todo lo que debo saber sobre la misión. Pero tú no escuchas. He dicho que sé muchas cosas de ti. ¿No te interesa cómo? —el doctor asintió. Total, aún faltaban algunas horas hasta llegar a Den Helder—. Tu padre murió recientemente, no hace más de un año. A raíz de ese hecho, o quizás antes, te enfadaste con tu hermana. Quizás porque no controla su consumo de alcohol. Os reconciliasteis antes de tu partida al frente africano, Capitán John H. Watson.

—¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? —preguntó John alterado. No era posible que esos datos irrelevantes hubieran estado en su expediente.

—¿Es correcto? —inquirió, con el punto de ansiedad de un chiquillo que quiere agradar. Aún atónito, el doctor asintió—. ¿Todo? ¿Hasta la inicial de tu segundo nombre?

Al ver que el militar asentía de nuevo, Sherlock se puso en pie y empezó a dar pequeños saltos, con los puños en alto. John no creía lo que estaba viendo. Un adulto que debía tener aproximadamente su edad (quizás algunos años menos; pocos sobrepasando la treintena), bailando la danza de la victoria como si tuviera seis años. No pudo evitar sonreír, de algún modo enternecido.

—¿Me vas a contar el truco?

—No hay truco —repuso ofendido, dejando de saltar al instante—. Lo he deducido. Aquí, ahora. Observando. Solo hay que ver, lo que ocurre es que la gente usualmente no mira. Ni piensa —John se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada. El hombre empezaba a ponerse pedante—. Bien. La graduación militar. Esa es fácil, has traído tus medallas contigo. Perfecto, reafirma tu historia y te garantiza un trato preferente en caso de que te capturen —el Capitán se estremeció ante la frialdad con que había hecho ese comentario—. El nombre. Has estado practicando una nueva firma con el nombre falso que te han asignado —John se maldijo por no haberse deshecho de la libreta. Por supuesto había destruido las hojas en cuestión, pero sin duda había podido verlo en el grabado de las que quedaban debajo—. Las líneas del nombre salen limpias y firmes en cada vez. El apellido está grabado en el reloj —dijo señalando el reloj de pulsera que el doctor llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, y que no se había percatado de que hubiese salido de allí en todo el trayecto—. _Hamish J. Watson_. De ahí la inicial del segundo nombre, eso ha sido un tiro a ciegas, uno muy bueno dado el resultado. El reloj era de tu padre. Demasiado viejo; por la elección de tu equipaje no eres hombre que malgaste el dinero, así que te comprarías uno más barato y nuevo que uno de segunda mano de esa calidad. No, lo mantienes por sentimentalismo. Pero no desde hace mucho. Las marcas en la correa son bastante recientes en el agujero correspondiente al diámetro de tu muñeca. Hay otras dos señales. Una más grande que la tuya, hombre, su propietario durante los años anteriores. Otra sustancialmente más pequeña, mujer, grabado con un uso menor de un año. Por lo tanto; herencia sentimental, te tocó a ti pero tu hermana, mayor que tú, insistió en quedárselo. Hasta que te fuiste a la guerra. Asumo que la reconciliación fue a partir de que marchaste al frente.

—Así fue —admitió John, fascinado—. ¿Y cómo has sabido que bebe?

—Las marcas en la esfera de cristal. Los cantos están impolutos, durante años tu padre cuidó de ese reloj admirablemente. Los arañazos son recientes. Un doctor, un militar con respeto por el legado de su padre lo cuidaría mejor. Seguramente una mujer también. A menos que pase algún tiempo en la bruma que produce la embriaguez.

—Asombroso —no pudo callarse.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sherlock, asombrado a su vez por esa positiva respuesta.

—Sí, ha sido brillante… extraordinario.

—La gente no suele decir eso.

—¿Y qué suelen decir?

— _Guárdese sus opiniones para usted _—Los dos se quedaron mirando y casi inmediatamente se pusieron a reír. Era la primera risa realmente franca y abierta que John veía en su compañero de misión—. Eres un hombre de férrea moral. Tu maleta está militarmente ordenada, tus gestos son castrenses, no tienes problema con la autoridad jerárquica del ejército. Desobedecer a tus superiores debió de costarte tremendamente, pero lo hiciste porque tienes unos principios inquebrantables. Te consideras antes médico que militar.__

__—De eso no quiero hablar —respondió cortantemente. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea blanquecina._ _

__—Como quieras. Vamos a repasar los datos de la misión —accedió entonces, a lo que antes se había negado cuando John lo había propuesto._ _

__Sin pedir permiso ni respetar distancias personales, Sherlock se sentó en la litera al lado del doctor, pies sobre el colchón y eternas piernas pegadas a su pecho._ _

____

Las siguientes horas en travesía pasaron fugaces en el pequeño camarote.

  
    

El desembarco en Den Helder fue casi tan anticlimácico para John como había sido el embarque.

Sherlock había bajado antes, de nuevo disfrazado de marinero. El doctor pudo verle caminar por el muelle y tuvo que admitir que no desentonaba nada con el resto de marinos. A él le habían ido a buscar un grupo de la resistencia. Para tratarse de un país ocupado, no iban con muchos miramientos. Entre los tres que había no paraban de darle las gracias ostentosamente por luchar para la liberación de los países ocupados. Hablaban inglés perfectamente, y eso le ponía todavía más nervioso. Se alegró cuando al fin le dejaron sentado en un compartimiento del tren, billete en mano.

John se preguntaba si Sherlock habría subido a su mismo tren. Habían quedado en encontrarse en Eindhoven, pero tenía que reconocer que, después de unas horas conversando con el inteligente hombre, había empezado a apreciar su compañía. La opinión que tenía de él había cambiado mucho respecto a la primera impresión.

En la segunda parada del tren alguien se subió a su departamento. Parecía un campesino por sus burdas ropas, además de venir cargado de bultos que espació a lo largo de todos los asientos. Por no hablar de un ligero, aunque desagradable, olor a estiércol. El hombre se sentó a su lado, incómodamente cerca, para su gusto. El doctor temió que el otro empezara una conversación que él no podría seguir.

—¿Cómo va el viaje? —le preguntó entonces, en perfecto inglés. Y en un tono de voz que conocía perfectamente.

Se fijó en el pelo fijado con laca bajo la gorra de fieltro, el falso moreno en su piel que solo de cerca se apreciaba, y sobre todo en esos ojos claros que no había modo de ocultar.

—¡Sherlock!

—Ssssh —le hizo callar este.

—Por Dios, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Aunque hay que reconocer que eres brillante con los disfraces.

El hombre pareció crecerse ante el halago, como si no estuviera muy acostumbrado a recibirlos.

Poco después dos señoras abrieron la puerta del compartimiento. Se quedaron en el pasillo, mirando molestas los bultos que ocupaban los asientos. Pero entonces advirtieron el olor y se apresuraron a irse.

—Genial, ingenioso —exclamó John, que no deseaba tener que explicarle a nadie porqué no hablaba holandés.

—¿Sabes que estás diciendo eso en voz alta? —preguntó Sherlock, maravillado ante la generosidad de halagos del doctor.

—Lo siento.

—No, no pasa nada —se apresuró a decir, ávido de esa cálida sensación que le producía su apreciación.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió tranquilo, una larga sucesión de verdes y planos parajes, chispeados a veces por los vivos colores de los campos de tulipanes.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez no fueron dos señoras, sino tres soldados alemanes.

Acostumbrado a estar alerta en situaciones de riesgo, John se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo mucho que había bajado la guardia estando con Sherlock. Se recompuso rápidamente, pero los reclutas ya habían notado algo raro. Mostrar su pasaporte antes de llegar a Eindhoven podía ser letal para él y la misión, ya que el círculo en el que se había extendido la historia entre el buen doctor y el oficial de las _Waffen SS_ se limitaba al asentamiento de la ciudad y su órbita de influencia.

Antes de que se dirigieran al doctor. Sherlock se puso en pie, llamando inmediatamente su atención con su imponente altura.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_ —exclamó, levantando la mano derecha en un dramático gesto.

A los soldados este hecho les hizo mucha gracia, y más cuando el inglés empezó a balbucear palabras en alemán que hasta John, que desconocía el idioma, notó que estaban mal pronunciadas. Eso, unido al miedo que desprendía toda la actuación, hizo que los nazis se crecieran y marcharan sin más, riéndose del grotesco campesino.

—Dios —sollozó John, tapándose la cara con las manos, cuando fue seguro hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sherlock, visiblemente preocupado.

—Claro que lo estoy, hombre ridículo. Nunca había visto nada más loco en mi vida. Ni tan genial. Gracias —profirió, profundamente agradecido. Y aliviado.

Sherlock se hinchió de orgullo y satisfacción ante tal reconocimiento.

Después del susto John cayó en un agradable sopor que el traqueteo del tren acabó de convertir en una agradable siesta. Su cuello laxo se dejó vencer ante el movimiento y terminó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el alto hombro de su compañero. Otra novedad para este. La cercanía y el contacto de otra persona, su complicidad, su admiración. Su amistad. Tanto era el placer que ese ligero peso le proporcionaba, que no pensó en lo peligroso que era que encontraran a dos hombres en esa situación. No por alguien del país, uno de los más liberales, cuando no habían estado ocupados por los nazis. El riesgo estaba en ser descubiertos por uno de aquellos soldados de guardia, como así acabó sucediendo.

Por suerte, se trató solo de uno, uno de los tres que antes habían reído sus gracias. John despertó ante la fuerte voz y el áspero tono del alemán. En poco tiempo la situación empeoró, para todos ellos. Sherlock se levantó, mientras intentaba explicarse manteniendo a la vez ese acento rústico. Su portentosa mente le falló esta vez, haciendo que su perfecto y fluido alemán le delatara. El soldado notó el cambio y se tensó. John se levantó dispuesto a defender a su compañero. Ante esto, sintiéndose amenazado, el recluta sacó su arma y les encañonó nerviosamente, apuntando de uno a otro.

El Capitán, sabiendo bien que los nervios incitaban al gatillo fácil, decidió no correr riesgos. Frío y calmado, aprovechó que Sherlock hacía un movimiento, llamando la atención del soldado, para abalanzarse sobre este. Su preparación y devoción eran para la cura. Pero como militar también sabía matar. Y si con ello salvaba la vida de su compatriota, no tendía reparos en actuar. En un solo segundo maniobró para desarmar al alemán. En el siguiente le inmovilizó el torso con una mano y con la otra forzó un seco golpe de cuello, desnucándolo eficaz y silenciosamente. El soldado cayó al suelo a peso muerto.

Durante un segundo Sherlock y John se miraron a los ojos. La situación de peligro inminente se había solucionado, lo importante ahora era deshacerse de la flagrante prueba.

—Abre la ventana —ordenó el Capitán, demostrando con su mente fría quién había recibido instrucción castrense.

Entre los dos lograron mover el cadáver y lanzarlo por la pequeña lucerna del vagón. Para su tranquilidad, olieron en el soldado un fuerte tufo a alcohol. Esperaban que supusieran que, de algún modo, había caído del tren y se había roto el cuello en el acto. Aún así estuvieron alertas lo que les quedaba de trayecto.

—Pensaba que eras un médico…

—Tuve malos días —bromeó John, sin muchas ganas.

—Es la primera persona que veo morir —confesó Sherlock, que había quedado más afectado que su compañero—. El acto en sí, no el cadáver. Como civil investigo asesinatos. Para Scotland Yard.

—No sabía que el Yard contratara a detectives privados —comentó John, animado al ver que el tema le sacaba del estado de estupor que le había causado el asesinato del soldado. Porque, aunque estuvieran en guerra, un asesinato era un asesinato.

—No soy detective privado. Soy un detective consultor. El primero del mundo —declaró con orgullo.

—Cuéntame en qué consiste eso.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto sin más incidentes, charlando en armoniosa camaradería.

  
    


	2. Chapter 2

Esta vez, cuando se separaron al llegar a la estación de Eindhoven, John se quedó preocupado por Sherlock. Estaba claro que al hombre no le faltaban recursos, como el uso de sus disfraces o esa inteligencia proverbial. Pero por otro lado estaba claro que le faltaba experiencia en trabajo de campo. Ese oficio suyo asesorando a la policía debía de ser reciente...

El caso era que había ligado lazos con él, mucho antes de lo que solía hacer en el ejército, aún en misiones donde el compañerismo brota de cubrirse las espaldas ante un peligro constante y expeditivo. Había algo en Sherlock, una inocencia oculta tras un ego desmedido, que le hacía fascinante a sus ojos.

Una vez en la terminal buscó a la señora Van Zondervan. Antes de localizarla intentó recordar que no podía llamarla así, ni siquiera de usted, ya que se suponía que era su hijo…

—¡John! —escuchó a su espalda.

La mujer le agradó al instante. Vestía una falda floreada bajo un abrigo largo de entretiempo. Llevaba un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, estampado preeminentemente de color naranja, el color holandés por excelencia, ya que representaba al escudo de armas de la Casa de Orange. En su voz y en su gesto enérgico al acercarse a él con los brazos abiertos expresó su carácter abierto e inquieto. Toda una señora inglesa convertida en una activista holandesa contra el invasor nazi. Esa se suponía que era su madre. Esperaba estar a la altura…

—Mamá —susurró dentro de su abrazo, aún inseguro. Notó cómo la mujer apretaba las manos a su espalda—. Mi compañero ha llegado también —declaró, apenas un hilo de voz para evitar ser escuchado.

—Lo sé —contestó la mujer con una radiante sonrisa.

Señaló hacia la consigna con un hábil gesto de sus ojos. Allí había un empleado ferroviario mirándoles fijamente. Esos ojos azules…

—Es increíble —declaró John, una vez más exponiendo lo que pensaba de ese hombre en alta voz.

—Y que lo digas hijo, y que lo digas —comentó la señora Van Zondervan con una convicción que, por extraño que pudiera parecer, implicaba un conocimiento personal del singular detective asesor—. Lo mejor será que vayamos andando, así te puedo enseñar la ciudad —añadió con intención, sugiriendo que quería mostrarle algo más que las vistas—. Aunque estamos algo lejos. ¿Podrás hacerlo, con el bastón y la maleta? Sé que aún estás en rehabilitación…

—Estaré bien —respondió, consciente de que no era del todo verdad. Pero contaba con su resistencia física y su fortaleza mental, multiplicadas en situación de alerta al estar en una misión. Y mucho más motivado, dado que iba acompañando a una civil que, aunque no estuviera indefensa del todo, al fin y al cabo era una señora de respetable edad.

Caminaron y caminaron a través de calles y callejuelas. El ambiente era contenido, la gente parecía alerta cuando aparecía un uniforme verde de la Wehrmacht o uno gris azulado de la Luftwaffe. Por suerte no divisaron ninguno negro.

John narró el escabroso episodio que habían tenido con el soldado alemán. La señora Van Zondervan intentó calmar sus inquietud, aduciendo que no era extraño que aparecieran cadáveres de soldados invasores. Además esos días había un conflicto con los trabajadores del ferrocarril, que habían hecho una huelga a instancia del gobierno en el exilio. Eso había provocado que restringieran el reparto de alimentos.

—Espero que te gusten los bulbos de tulipán, porque no tenemos mucho más que comer—bromeó Martha, aunque lo de consumir bulbos de tulipanes o remolachas era cierto. El doctor se horrorizó de pensar que pudieran castigar así a toda una población—. No pongas esa cara, hijo, solo estaba bromeando. En nuestro caso, claro. El ser colaboracionista tiene su privilegio, sobre todo si acoges en tu casa a oficiales de la Wehrmacht. Aunque están algo molestos conmigo porque mi último huésped murió —susurró, poniendo cara traviesa—. ¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo, de que se cayera por las escaleras?

La carcajada de John duró poco. Por la esquina aparecieron los soldados, uno de ellos vestido con el uniforme negro de la división Panzer. Parecieron reconocer a la señora Van Zondervan, e inmediatamente se fijaron en él. Entonces se acercaron y le exigieron su documentación de no muy buenos modos. Su _madre_ empezó a hablar en rápido holandés, entremezclando por en medio alguna palabra en alemán. El doctor apenas entendió la palabra _die Engländer_ , sabiendo que se estaban refiriendo a su nacionalidad.

—Muéstrales tu pasaporte —le pidió la mujer, ya no tan tranquila.

John obedeció al momento, tendiéndoselo al de menor graduación. El tipo se lo arrancó de malos modos. La gente que había estado transitando tan tranquilamente como ellos, se detuvo para observar la escena.

— _Registrieren Sie Ihren Koffer_ —ordenó el oficial Panzer a su subordinado.

Cuando este le arrebató la maleta de malos modos, John supuso que le había ordenado registrar su maleta. Efectivamente, su equipaje fue abierto y sus pertenencias quedaron expuestas. Mientras revolvía el contenido algunas de sus cosas cayeron a suelo. Era sumamente humillante. A su alrededor se iba formando un pequeño grupo de gente.

Entonces el oficial señaló algo, y el soldado se lo ofreció. Sus medallas.

—¿Cómo tú ganado esta medallen? —le preguntó en burdo inglés, poniéndolas a escasos centímetros de sus mejillas—. ¿Matando _deutschen_?

A continuación se las tiró a la cara, con fuerza. El doctor hizo un repaso de daños en su cabeza, más para contener su furia que porque hubiera nada más grave que unos futuros morados en la mejilla y un pequeño arañazo en la ceja que sangraba apenas unas gotas.

La presencia de sangre fue lo que alteró a los espectadores, que se acercaron un poco más a su alrededor. Se notaba la violencia contenida en sus ojos airados. La señora Van Zondervan empezó a hablar rápidamente en holandés, adelantándose para acercarse a ese insensible oficial. John actuó rápidamente y le agarró del brazo, conteniéndola.

Quizás viendo que estaban exaltando a la población invadida, los alemanes decidieron acabar el asunto como todo fascista sabe hacer. Saludo al incuestionable Führer y cerrando cualquier oportunidad al diálogo o a la razón.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_ —exclamó el oficial, retándole directamente a contestar.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_ —imitó su subordinado también frente a él.

— _Grüßt!_ —gritó más fuerte el del uniforme negro, aún con el brazo en alto, exigiéndole que saludara.

—No entiendo —replicó John, intentando ganar tiempo. No quería exponer a la señora Van Zondervan, pero estaba claro que no iba levantar el brazo para realizar el saludo nazi. No era por cabezonería u orgullo. Sherlock había podido hacerlo sin problemas porque no había visitado una ciudad tras el paso de las tropas alemanas, o no había luchado contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Salude —repitió esta vez en inglés, con un acento fuerte y amenazador.

—No.

El oficial bajó el brazo esta vez. Con velocidad y efecto, hasta que impactó contra su rostro. La mujer que fingía ser su madre recibió en su impecable falda dos pequeñas gotas de sangre que salieron en diagonal de la hemorragia de su nariz.

Se hizo un terrible silencio. John cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, de la fuerza con que agarraba su bastón. Sentía cómo su apéndice nasal palpitaba y goteaba profusamente. Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo. Miró a su enemigo de frente, con la fuerza y convicción que le daban los principios de su lucha: libertad y respeto. La ansiedad de la gente a su alrededor era palpable. Aunque luego hubiera represalias, un enfrentamiento de la población contra esos dos soldados alemanes no acabaría bien para ellos, y estos lo sabían.

Haciendo gala de otra arma ciega, el desprecio y el ultraje, al oficial no se ocurrió otra forma de decir la última palabra que escupir al militar inglés en la mejilla. Su subordinado, no queriendo ser menos, le pegó una patada a la maleta, desperdigando aún más su contenido.

Después de ese despliegue de fuerza y crueldad, los dos miembros de la Wehrmacht dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron por la siguiente esquina, caminando rígida y raudamente.

Solo entonces John exhaló el aire que había contenido. Lo siguiente que notó fue el roce de un pañuelo sobre su mejilla. Lo apartó tomando la muñeca de la señora Van Zondervan, no queriendo que se ensuciara de sangre y saliva alemana.

—No seas tonto. Déjame —comentó la mujer acongojada, pero no lo suficiente como para no estar acostumbrada a ver heridas sangrantes.

El resto de las personas que se habían quedado de testigos también se habían puesto en marcha. Muchachas jóvenes se arrodillaban a sus pies, recogiendo cuidadosamente el contenido de su maleta. Algunos hombres se habían acercado a él, respetuosamente, intentando ayudarle a sostenerse. Ni el doctor mismo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba el apoyo. Un niño quedó ante él con gesto serio, tendiéndole sus medallas. John las tomó, intentando recobrar su compostura. Iba a revolverle el pelo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía, estaba calvo bajo su gorra. Eso podía ser por varios motivos. No era ajeno a la falta de higiene de un país en guerra y los insectos parasitarios que hacían su agosto gracias a ello. Por otro lado, podría ser un castigo de los propios alemanes, eso también lo había visto. De todos modos ese chiquillo se merecía más que un golpecito en la cabeza. Se merecía su respeto también, se merecía su saludo más de lo que lo habían merecido aquellos bárbaros. Así que se cuadró como pudo, aún sostenido por varias manos, y levantó la que tenía libre hasta su frente, en el saludo marcial de los ejércitos libres. Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos. Le devolvió el saludo con admirable ejecución, henchido de orgullo. Lo que iba a presumir con sus amigos. John se rió ante la idea. Y se alegró de que aún estuvieran cubiertos por un círculo de buena gente. No querría que su gesto pudiera causarle problemas al pequeño.

A su lado un hombre empezó a hablar aceleradamente, instruyendo a la gente para que desalojaran la calle. Debía tener algún tipo de autoridad, porque todo el mundo obedeció, no sin antes saludar al soldado inglés que ante ellos se había comportado como un héroe, negándose a subyugarse ante los alemanes.

— _Welkom_ —le dijo entonces, directamente a John—. Soy Jan Gies —se presentó, en perfecto inglés —. Martha, vamos a casa de Hannie, está más cerca y allí tu _zoon_ , tu hijo, podrá recuperarse.

Gracias a dios aquella casa no estaba muy lejos, porque John había sobrevalorado su resistencia. La pierna de dolía horrores, y eso que ese tal Jan había aliviado su carga llevándole la maleta. Cuando llegaron apenas pudo dar cuatro pasos antes de dejarse caer sin mucha ceremonia en la primera silla que encontró. El golpe hizo que algunas gotas de sangre que aún caían de la hemorragia de su nariz mancharan el suelo. John se deshizo en disculpas ante la mujer mayor que les había abierto la puerta, pero esta sonrió con dulzura y se puso a hablar con Martha en holandés.

— _Welkom_ —le dijeron de nuevo, esta vez una muchacha con el pelo rojo, de aspecto imponente.

—Hallo —dijo John, que se había molestado en aprender cuatro palabras básicas en el poco tiempo que había tenido. Esto le hizo mucha gracia a la pelirroja.

—Hallo. Soy Jannetje Janna Schaft, pero puedes llamarme Hannie —se presentó también en un inglés impecable. John empezaba a adorar ese país de bilingües—. Me han contado cómo te has enfrentado a ese perro nazi. Bravo.

—No debí hacerlo —se menospreció el doctor—. No querría causar problemas —añadió, mirando a la señora Van Zondervan.

—Ya teníamos problemas antes de que llegases, hijo —le quitó importancia Martha.

—Exacto. Cuatro años ya de ocupación. Y así seguiremos si nadie lucha, si nadie se levanta. Por eso agradecemos tu compromiso —declaró el hombre que les había llevado hasta allí.

—Ya, pero yo me iré cuando haya completado la misión, y ella… —comentó, mirando hacia su supuesta madre.

—Nosotrosh cuidaremosh ella —expuso en un precario inglés la mujer que les había abierto la puerta. Se acercó a la señora Van Zondervan y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, mostrándole su apoyo.

—Tendrías que haber visto a mi madre antes de la guerra —dijo Hannie con admiración—. Tan solo entendía el holandés; la humilde esposa de un profesor del colegio. Es menonita, su religión rechaza la violencia. Y ahora ayuda a su hija, miembro de la resistencia, a luchar contra el ejército de ocupación y sus colaboracionistas—declaró orgullosa. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La mujer se apartó con falsa molestia y se retiró a la cocina a servirles refrigerios—. Hasta me ayudó a esconder en casa a dos compañeras judías de la universidad, cuando estudiaba Derecho.

Ese comentario despertó la curiosidad del doctor, que por supuesto conocía el antisemitismo de los nazis. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar más, aún sintiéndose indispuesto.

Se encontró mejor tras tomarse un licor casero a base de huevo, y asearse en el lavabo, donde consiguió borrar la sangre de su rostro. Aún así las señales seguían siendo visibles en la inflamación de su nariz y el arañazo en su frente. Por no hablar del estado de su camisa, que había recibido buena parte de la hemorragia nasal.

Después de unos cuantos minutos estuvo listo para seguir su camino. No quería involucrar en sus asuntos a esas buenas gentes, por mucho que fueran militantes de la resistencia. No podía evitar pensar que los civiles no deberían correr esa clase de riesgos, aunque estuvieran intentando defender su país.

Hannie y Jan le despidieron con la esperanza de volverle a ver, y John esperó de verdad llegar a hacerlo, aunque sabía que si todo iba bien no tendría ocasión ya que su misión debía estar lista en un par de días.

Antes de irse la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que aunque su cara estuviera señalada, así estaba más guapo porque eran las marcas de su valentía. El médico se ruborizó profusamente, lo que causó la hilaridad de todos los presentes.

Cuando, después de otro tramo, la señora Van Zondervan le indicó que ya habían llegado, John seguía ruborizado, pero esta vez de ahogo. El agotamiento del viaje, de la caminata, del enfrentamiento con los alemanes, estaban acabando con su proverbial resistencia. El ver un característico coche negro aparcado frente a la casa que le había señalado la mujer, casi le hundió del todo. Su _madre_ le tomó de la mano y apretó con fuerza, como si pudiera pasarle su energía, antes de abrir la puerta.

Dentro habían cuatro alemanes, que se habían hecho con la morada como si fuera suya. Estaban sentados a la mesa y no habían tenido pudor de servirse de una botella. Dos de ellos eran de la Wehrmacht, un teniente y su sargento. Los otros dos llevaban el uniforme negro de las _Waffen SS_ , con sus correspondientes brazaletes rojos con la esvástica estampada en ellos. John rogó porque uno de ellos fuera Sherlock, porque no se encontraba con fuerzas para resistir otro interrogatorio.

El problema es que no supo reconocerlo. Los dos eran rubios, incluidas cejas y pestañas. Los gorros calados le evitaban distinguir la largura y forma del pelo. Y estaba demasiado lejos para ver esos ojos claros que sí reconocería por muy agotado que estuviera…

—¡John! —gritó Sherlock de pronto con un fuerte acento, sacándole de dudas; no había recordado que Viktor Boden era rubio. Se puso en pie y le dominó con su altura. Le golpeó los antebrazos enérgicamente, como el que se alegra de ver a un viejo colega. Eso hizo que el bastón cayera al suelo. Y también lo hubiera hecho John si el fingido Capitán _SS-Hauptsturmfuhrer_ no le hubiera estado sujetando—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó alarmado, al fijarse en el estado de su rostro y de su camisa—. _Wat is er gebeurd?_ —exigió entonces con una potente voz, a la pobre señora Van Zondervan.

La mujer se expresó prudente y respetuosa, en un básico alemán. Mientras tanto Sherlock había llevado al doctor hasta su propia silla y le había sentado allí, ignorando los rostros de estupefacción de los dos soldados de la Wehrmacht y la irritación de su propio comandante, que con seguridad se trataba de su contacto: Gerd Wilhelm. Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, le ofreció beber de su propio vaso, que apestaba a alcohol. Más recuperado, John negó el ofrecimiento, mostrando más sensatez que su compañero de misión.

Cuando la señora de la casa acabó su narración de los hechos, Sherlock supo mantenerse en su papel y esperó respetuosamente a que su comandante tomara las riendas de la situación, como debía de ser al tratarse del oficial de mayor grado en la habitación.

El hombre, imponente en su negro uniforme, empezó a pasearse por la habitación haciendo sonar sus altas botas, sin dejar de hablar en ningún momento. Pese a no elevar el tono ni dirigirse a nadie en particular, el teniente y el sargento empequeñecieron en sus asientos, sabiendo que estaban siendo culpados de que aparentemente la “inviolabilidad” del doctor no hubiera sido respetada. Al finalizar su diatriba estos dos se pusieron de pie en posición de firmes y después de hacer el saludo correspondiente a los dos _SS_ desaparecieron de la casa sin siquiera mirar al resto.

—Gerd Wilhelm —se presentó entonces el hombre que habían asignado como contacto, vital para esa misión.

— _Ich bin Martha Van Zondervan, Willkommen in Eindhoven_ —correspondió la mujer con una agradable sonrisa.

—John Hudson —ofreció el doctor. A él no le acababa de agradar ese traidor, por mucho que le conviniera a su bando que lo fuese. No se podía confiar plenamente en alguien que se vendía al mejor postor, pues algún día le podrían hacer un trato más ventajoso.

El hombre pareció notar su reticencia y sonrió como si supiera algo que él ignoraba. Esto le gustó aún menos. Sherlock, ajeno a esa pugna de miradas, comenzó a hablar rápidamente en alemán, seguramente interrogando a Wilhelm, a juzgar por su dinámica de diálogo.

—John —se dirigió a él la mujer, cogiéndole maternalmente el mentón para examinar su rostro—, podrías darte una ducha antes de cenar. Prepararé algo ligero, supongo que tendrás ganas de acostarte.

—Es justo lo que necesito, muchas gracias —comentó, apreciando el ofrecimiento—. Pero no se preocupe por la cena, aún me quedan frutos secos del viaje, y tengo el estómago pesado.

—Pamplinas, eso te estropeará aún más la digestión. Os haré una sopa ligera, eso os sentará bien. Aunque no os acostumbréis, esto no es un hotel —comentó al final, falsamente severa.

John sonrió y le siguió hasta el cuarto de baño. Antes de dejar el comedor intercambió una mirada con su compañero. Era curioso cómo se había acostumbrado al cabello negro, aun cuando casi se acababan de conocer. De hecho, pensó, todavía no le había visto sin disfraz. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría ver al verdadero Sherlock.

  
    

El agua no estaba del todo caliente, y aun así el líquido templado había logrado relajar sus doloridos músculos. El dolor de su pierna ya no palpitaba constante, y su rostro había agradecido una verdadera limpieza. Aunque la inflamación y los morados que empezaban a formarse ya fueran visibles bajo la piel.

Al salir de nuevo al comedor se encontró con que Wilhelm ya se había marchado a la casa que le habían asignado. John se alegró de que no se hubiera quedado allí.

La mesa estaba servida y sus dos compañeros de misión le esperaban sentados a ella. Sherlock se había puesto cómodo, demasiado para su sentido del pudor. Claro que prefería esa ligera bata azul al uniforme de las _SS_ , muchas gracias. Su pelo claro se veía extraño a pesar de que su oscuro tono real desentonaba mucho más con la pálida piel y los claros ojos.

—El agua me ha sentado de maravilla, señora Van Zondervan, muchas gracias —comentó John educadamente.

—Me alegro, hijo, ha sido un duro viaje. Tómate la sopa y luego podrás descansar.

El castigado cuerpo del doctor agradeció el caliente caldo en cuanto fue pasando por su garganta abajo, tanto que cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con unos claros observándole fijamente.

—Sherlock, deja comer al pobre —le regañó la mujer, mostrando una clara confianza con su colega—. Deberías preocuparte de tu propia comida.

—No tengo hambre. Y no le impido comer, señora Hudson, a él no le importa que le mire. ¿Sabes se te está amoratando toda la cara?

—Lo sé, soy médico. Y no toda la cara, el derrame ha ido hacia el ojo derecho. Y sí me importa que me mires fijamente mientras como —mintió. Lo cual fue evidente pues no podía evitar sonreír.

—Estás horrible —comentó el detective consultor. Con muy poco tacto.

John rió aún más. Después reparó en cómo había llamado a la señora Van Zondervan.

—¿Señora Hudson? ¿Os conocíais con anterioridad?

—Sherlock ayudó al abogado que llevaba el caso de mi primer esposo, acusado de homicidio en primer grado. Pidieron la pena capital.

—Oh, ¿y ayudaste a librarle de los cargos? —le preguntó John, admirado.

—No. Encontré las pruebas para que lo colgaran.

El doctor se quedó con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca, y esta abierta en sorpresa. El líquido goteó hasta que el cubierto estuvo vacío. Solo entonces John reaccionó.

Los tres se pusieron a reír histéricamente. Inaudito final para un insólito día…

  
    

John despertó al notar un agudo dolor. Sentía una presión sobre un lado de su nariz, no mucha, lo suficiente para causar daño en la tierna carne castigada.

Abrió los ojos al instante y movió su mano en busca de su arma reglamentaria. Pero no estaba en casa. En cambio dio con una pierna. ¿Una pierna?

—¿Qué demonios haces, Sherlock?

Y esa era una pregunta que incluía muchas otras: ¿Por qué me despiertas si aún es noche cerrada? ¿Cómo es que has sentido la necesidad de comprimir un doloroso morado? ¿Qué, en nombre del Rey, haces sentado en mi cama llevando poco más que una bata? ¿O acaso estoy volviendo a tener sueños _de esos_?

—Estaba comprobando que respirases. Se trata de un experimento. Tengo que despertarte cada dos horas.

—¡Qué experimento ni qué…! No tengo una conmoción, Sherlock, solo ha sido un puñetazo en la nariz —replicó el doctor. Aún en la penumbra, pudo ver el gesto de angustia del detective—. Anda, métete en la cama —ofreció, levantando la colcha.

—No tengo sueño —se quejó. Aunque obedeció y se estiró a su lado en el pequeño catre.

—Pues no duermas, pero hace frío para andar por ahí con esa bata.

Sherlock no dijo nada más, y la libido de John agradeció que no hubiera sentido necesidad de aclarar si llevaba algo debajo de la prenda.

Ese tal Mycroft Holmes no le había contado que su trabajo de canguro sería a tiempo completo, noches incluidas. No es que fuera a presentar una queja cuando volviera… si llegaba a hacerlo algún día.

  
    

John amaneció solo. A los pies de su cama había una bata azul, cuya visión le hizo estremecerse. Desde lo de Marruecos no había vuelto a tener esa clase de pensamientos prohibidos, y había estado muy bien sin ellos, muchas gracias. Bueno, no exactamente bien, contando la toma a Túnez y la posterior misión a Afganistán e incluyendo su herida, así que, realmente, era normal que su mente no hubiera tenido tiempo para esas trivialidades. Lo cual era genial ya que estaban prohibidas. El esqueleto de Tres Continentes Watson debía quedar en el armario, especialmente en medio de una misión de aquel calibre.

Así que se preparó para pasar el día. La señora Van Zondervan le acompañó la mayor parte, excepto un rato en que salió a comprar. De Sherlock no supo nada hasta que regresó por la tarde.

—¿Has comido? —le preguntó nada más llegar, al ver su blanca piel más empalidecida de lo normal.

—¿Crees que me tragaría algo que me hubieran ofrecido esos nazis? —preguntó asqueado.

John, suponiendo que el día no le había ido muy bien, se puso a prepararle algo de cena. Al menos podía cuidar de su salud, que parecía que era para lo único que había sido reclutado. Se sentía culpable por no poder ayudarle en nada más; el peso de la misión estaba totalmente en sus brazos. También evitó preguntarle directamente por el estado de esta, suponiendo que aún no sabía nada sobre _Market Garden_.

Después de lograr que comiera y se bebiera una infusión de hierbas, Sherlock fue a cambiarse de ropa ante la contrariedad de John, que temía que todavía pudiera aparecer alguien de la Wehrmacht. A lo que el hombre replicó que primero irían a buscar a su superior, Gerd. Que le tuteara fue algo que molestó profundamente al doctor, sintiéndose aún más inútil como compañero.

Antes de que Sherlock bajara de cambiarse llegó la señora Van Zondervan, acompañada de Jan y Hannie. John se alegró de ver caras conocidas, aunque no pudiera decir más que eso. Con ellos venía la mujer de Jan, Miep Gies, que parecía muy interesada en hablar con el falso _Waffen SS_.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en tres grupos. John se fue con Hannie a la cocina, preparando la cena con los víveres que había traído Martha. Esta y Jan se quedaron en el comedor, vigilando disimuladamente al incómodo Sherlock y a una emocionada Miep, que parecía rogar por su ayuda.

La cena fue amena y relajada, excepto para el detective, que parecía estar con la mente en otro lugar y no probó bocado, ya que había comido lo que John le había preparado antes. Los Gies llevaron el peso de la conversación, contando cómo había sido la vida en esos duros cuatro años de ocupación. Hannie ocupaba los espacios en silencio para acosar a John a preguntas sobre el frente africano, deseosa de saber cómo se estaba desarrollando la guerra en otros lugares y si tenía vistas de acabar pronto.

Cuando se fueron, John se ofreció a retirar la mesa, contento de huir del incómodo mutismo en el que parecía haberse sumergido Sherlock. Desde la cocina pudo oír cómo la señora Van Zondervan (o la señora Hudson como la llamaba él), le regañaba por su actitud.

—…son luchadores, buenas personas. ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Sherlock Holmes!

En un primer momento al buen doctor le molestó más el grito que lo que realmente se había dicho. Luego reparó en el apellido. _Ese_ apellido. Dejó caer el plato que tenía en la mano en la pila que estaba lavando, pasmado cuando la idea impactó en su mente.

—¿Holmes? —repitió, apareciendo de pronto en el comedor—. ¿Holmes? ¿Compartes apellido con el hombre que me reclutó? —inquirió, atónito.

—Mire lo que ha conseguido, señora Hudson. Ahora que sabe de mi relación con Mycroft, me perderá el respeto —se quejó Sherlock, casi haciendo un mohín.

—El respeto se lo tiene que ganar uno, y eso no se consigue haciendo el vacío como un niño maleducado. Además, tu hermano es una persona bien respetable.

—¿Hermano? ¿Mycroft Holmes es tu hermano? —Como única respuesta, Sherlock se levantó y desapareció hacia las habitaciones—. ¿Problemas familiares? —preguntó John, con sincera curiosidad.

—Eso sería todo un eufemismo. De hecho gustan de considerarse archienemigos.

El doctor se disponía a reírse cuando se acordó de los problemas que tenía con su propia hermana. Así que sencillamente se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina a acabar de limpiar. Después se tomó una merecida infusión con la señora Van Zondervan, que esperaba que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño tras un día tan poco activo.

Recogió su pijama y fue a asearse al cuarto de baño. Al regresar a su cuarto, se encontró con que había sido invadido. De nuevo.

—Te estaba hablando. No me contestabas… —fue toda la explicación que dio Sherlock, sentado en su cama con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Tapado por su bata azul.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó John, que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Hace… un rato.

—Difícilmente iba a contestarte si no te escuchaba. Ni siquiera estaba aquí, estaba abajo con la señora Van…

—Hudson, señora Hudson.

—Como quieras. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo que te ha contado Miep? —Sherlock asintió, sombrío. John se sentó también en la cama, lo que su compañero aprovechó para estirarse a su lado, sin sentido de la decencia. El doctor acabó reclinándose él también, y al diablo con las maneras—. Anda, cuenta.

—Quiere que localice unos prisioneros. Judíos. Arrestados hace un mes en Ámsterdam. El 4 de agosto. En la capital. Solo sabe que les detuvo el Sargento primero Karl Josef Silberbauer.

—Sherlock —le detuvo John, notando lo afectado que estaba—. ¿Qué ocurre con esa gente? ¿Por qué los busca Miep?

—Porque… les ayudó a esconderse. A ellos y a otra familia. Los Frank y los Van Pels. Y otro hombre. En un Anexo escondido dentro de unas oficinas. Más de dos años, John. Dos años escondidos en un espacio insuficiente…

—¿De qué se escondían? —preguntó, intentando darle sentido a lo que Sherlock estaba balbuceando.

—¿No escuchas, John? ¿No estás escuchando nada? ¡Eran judíos! ¿No sabes que los nazis odian a los judíos?

—Lo sé —asintió solemnemente—. Pero aún así… ocho personas, dos años encerrados…

—Habían niños. Dos chicas y un chico. He escuchado… hoy, buscando información sobre la Operación _Market Garden_ he encontrado un documento. No mucho, sin sentido, palabras sueltas. Y aún así… después de hablar con esa mujer… _Endlösung der Judenfrage_.

—Sherlock, yo no sé alemán.

—Solución final al problema judío.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto durante unos largos minutos.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—No sé, no entiendo, no sé si quiero saber —negó Sherlock estirándose del pelo—. Necesito centrarme en la misión, no quiero pensar… vete.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído, que te vayas. Necesito visitar mi Palacio Mental.

—¿Tu qué?

A pesar de no entender nada; a pesar de la mirada de desprecio que recibió de su compañero; y a pesar de que aquella era su maldito catre, John se levantó y se fue a la habitación de Sherlock, donde procedió a estirarse en su cama. Por supuesto, fingiendo ser un oficial de las _SS_ , el muy cabrón se había quedado con el mejor colchón. Y ni siquiera había dormido en él la noche anterior, con lo bien que le hubiera ido el descanso a sus pobres músculos. De todos modos, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Esas sombrías palabras regresaban, crueles, una y otra vez, a su mente. Y más cuando acababa de tener un ejemplo personal de lo que podía afectar esa “solución” a dos familias, niños incluidos.

No supo el tiempo que había pasado pensando, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Esta vez no se tensó, ya reconocía esos pasos firmes y seguros. Tampoco dijo palabra, simplemente levantó las mantas y le dejó espacio en la cama.

—No funciona. Ayúdame —fue todo lo que dijo Sherlock.

Y a pesar de hacer tan solo un par de días que se conocían, John supo lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió de la mano a esa brillante mente y la llevó al impresionante aislamiento que ofrecía el desierto, describiendo sus múltiples colores en las diferentes luces que ofrecía el día y la noche, con su bello reflejo de luna. Mientras tanto acariciaba su cabello buscando el efecto terapéutico de un masaje craneal.

No pudo decir cuándo se había dormido el detective, ya que tampoco fue consciente del momento en que lo hizo él.

  
    

John volvió a quedarse solo la mañana del día siguiente. Sherlock había salido antes de que él se despertara, y la señora Van Zondervan se excusó de nuevo aduciendo que tenía que hacer algunas compras.

—No creo que tarde, no te preocupes por la comida. Tú tómate la infusión y descansa la pierna.

—¡Maldita sea mi pierna! —gritó John, sintiéndose un animal acorralado—. Perdón, lo siento.

—¿Sabes qué? Te traeré compañía. A ver si Hannie tiene tiempo libre…

Aunque no era precisamente a Hannie a quien quería ver, el doctor se lo agradeció de todos modos. En realidad estaba de mal humor porque no podía ayudar a Sherlock en su misión. Y sabía que el tiempo apremiaba. Y que a pesar de su inteligencia, el detective debería estar concentrándose en _Market Garden_ e intentar no pensar en esa “solución final”. Cosa que él mismo no estaba consiguiendo.

Finalmente, dos horas después de su promesa apareció Hannie. Pero resultó que la señora Van Zondervan no la había enviado.

—¡John! Sé que no debería pedirte… que es peligroso…

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hannie?

—Han herido a un compañero. Aquí, en el hombro. No sé si es grave, si tú pudieras examinarlo… podemos traerlo aquí.

—No —se negó el doctor en redondo, sorprendiendo a la chica—. No quiero implicar más a Martha. Iré yo.

Esta vez las calles de Eindhoven parecían más benignas para John. Tenía una meta, una función. Sus capacidades iban a servir para algo.

No se percató de que unos soldados parecieron reconocerle, y se le quedaron mirando con desprecio…

  
    

Cuando Sherlock llegó a casa y no vio a John Watson sintió pánico. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo, porque nunca había temido por nadie que no fuera él mismo. La señora Hudson tampoco estaba. No habían señales de lucha, pero eso no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Al poco rato apareció Wilhelm, del que se había separado apenas hacía media hora. Al ver su rostro supo que algo había ocurrido.

—¡Pensaba que Hudson era de confianza! —gritó en alemán—. Lo han pillado curando a uno de la resistencia. Suerte que a mí no me une nada con él…

El comandante se vio estrellado contra la pared. Había olvidado que Sherlock realmente no era Boden, su capitán. En realidad era un enviado de las tropas enemigas a las que se había vendido.

—Cállate, ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre. Él es mejor persona que tú y cualquiera de los tuyos. Ha arriesgado su vida para salvar a otra persona, y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Tú has vendido a tu país para salvar tu sucio pellejo. Si él no sale vivo de aquí, tú tampoco lo harás —le dijo en alemán.

—Hay un modo —exclamó, medio ahogado—. Hay una persona… un alto mando. Ayuda a gente… como tú, como vosotros. Sí, he visto cómo lo miras, y cómo te mira él.

—Quién es.

—El Coronel Moritz Arten.

  
    


	3. Chapter 3

La puerta del fondo se abrió. La poca luz que alcanzó su celda de rejas le dañó los hinchados ojos. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlos, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Más uniformes, más torturas. Aunque esos pasos firmes y seguros…

—Sherlock… —pronunció débilmente, haciendo que su labio partido volviera a sangrar.

Abrió los ojos y vio que él mismo estaba abriendo su celda. No es que fuera muy reconocible en ese estado, apenas una forma rota en el suelo, es que las demás estaban vacías. A pesar de la penumbra divisó una segunda persona al fondo, que se había quedado cerca de la puerta. Por su pequeña complexión no podía tratarse de Wilhelm. Viktor Boden estaba bajo vigilancia, entonces.

—John —susurró Sherlock al entrar en la celda. No cerró la puerta, simplemente entró y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Pégame —le instó el doctor, susurrando y mirando hacia la misteriosa sombra—. Reniega de mí. Déjame aquí y sálvate tú.

—No seas idiota —le dijo Sherlock. Puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y le obligó a mirarle—. ¿Qué te han hecho?

—Eso no importa. Sálvate tú, salva la misión.

—Todo está bien. Pronto nos iremos. Todos. ¿Confías en mí? —John contestó con su devota mirada. Nunca había confiado tanto en alguien a quien hubiera conocido desde hacía tan poco tiempo—. ¿Sabes por qué te pegaron el primer día? ¿Por qué se han ensañado ahora contigo? La historia que se ha extendido no ha sido solo la de que salvaste mi vida en Túnez. Para hacerlo más creíble Gerd ha esparcido el rumor de que, ya sabes… la población de los Países Bajos ha sido tradicionalmente abierta y libertaria, todos piensan que he venido aquí por eso. Que te protejo porque eres mi amante. Lo siento… —se excusó.

Entonces juntó los labios con los suyos, intentando no dañarlos más de lo que estaban. No cerró los ojos, esperando su reacción. Le complació profundamente que por un momento John sí cerrara los suyos, abrumado. Aunque no olvidó por qué estaban ahí, ni el doctor tampoco.

—¿Qué demonios…? —dijo John entre dientes—. Podrían meterte en prisión por esto —susurró, mirando nerviosamente hacia la sombra, que por fortuna seguía sin moverse.

—Más que eso, por desgracia —confesó Sherlock con acritud—. Nos matarían, sin más. Tenemos que salir de aquí, las cosas que he descubierto… no las creerías. Tengo un plan. ¿Confías en mí? —repitió. John le miró exasperado—. Necesito saber que tengo tu aprobación. Ese hombre… es el Coronel Moritz Arten. Nos ayudará a escapar. Pero a cambio… —Sherlock le besó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad—. Los nazis desprecian a los homosexuales tanto como a los judíos. A mí no me han atacado directamente porque creen que soy de las _SS_ y además estamos en otro país, fuera de la influencia de la Gestapo. Pero un Coronel… no puede arriesgarse. Este está dispuesto a dejarnos escapar si a cambio… le dejamos mirar. Lo siento —repitió, acongojado.

—No —respondió John, tomando esta vez él el rostro entre sus manos—. Yo solo lamento que tenga que ser así.

El siguiente beso fue más pasional, más verdadero. Por un instante los dos se olvidaron de que estaban siendo observados. Lástima que el momento no duró mucho. La sombra, que ahora también tenía nombre para John, se movió ligeramente hacia la primera celda, que quedaba a unos metros de la suya.

—Podemos fingir… —ofreció Sherlock, que estaba enterrando su rostro en el cuello del doctor, uno de los pocos sitios que no parecía magullado.

John negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que a esa distancia no sería posible. Y menos si el pervertido se acercaba más. Si lo que había dicho su compañero era cierto seguramente ese hombre no tendría muchas posibilidades de tener contacto con otros hombres, ni mucho menos observar otros encuentros. Y ese le costaría caro, si realmente iba a cumplir su parte del trato y les iba a ayudar a escapar. No, no era probable que dejara pasar la ocasión de mirar de cerca. Y ahí les perdería el olor, por ejemplo. Tenían que exponerse, que exhibirse.

Le dio un último beso a su amante forzado, aunque deseado, y le obligó a levantarse. Él ya estaba en el suelo, simplemente tuvo que elevarse sobre sus rodillas. Escuchó un jadeo que no provenía de Sherlock y entendió que lo había causado su posición, a cuatro patas en el suelo, humillado ante el _SS_. Siendo soldado, él mismo entendía el poder sexual de la dominación. Si eso le iba a ese tal Moritz Arten, eso iba a tener. Les convenía que estuviese contento. Y para él mismo también funcionaba la fórmula. Tener a su compañero sobre él; su alto y estilizado cuerpo enfundado en un estrecho abrigo negro (intentó ignorar el brazalete rojo con la cruz gamada); el uniforme debajo, pantalón estrecho hasta las bolsas laterales de las caderas; la gorra de oficial, aún calada sobre sus ojos claros; sus altas botas negras… se restregó contra ellas, espontáneamente. Esta vez el propio jadeo de Sherlock ocultó la respuesta del Coronel, pero ojeando hacia la celda de al lado, hasta donde se había acercado, pudo ver que tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas a los barrotes. Siguió acariciando el cuero negro con sus mejillas, sabiendo que a esa distancia e inclinación bien podía parecer que las estuviese lamiendo. Estuvo tentado de hacerlo, aunque finalmente no lo hizo. Tenía otra cosa planeada para su lengua.

Al verle en esa posición y con esa actitud, Sherlock entendió. Con los ojos imposiblemente abiertos comenzó a abrir su abrigo largo, empezando por los botones de arriba. John le ayudó con los de abajo, realmente ansioso. Tenía ganas de acabar con aquello. Se sentía dolorido y sucio, en muchos sentidos. Ahora, si iban a obligarle a hacer aquello, lo disfrutaría e intentaría que su compañero también lo hiciera. Porque puede que no tuvieran más oportunidades que esa. Y ya era una más de las que había esperado tener.

Una vez abierto el abrigo, que no quitado, John se ocupó de los pantalones. No desató el cinturón, no quería que ese Coronel viera lo que no era suyo. Con posesividad, abrió los botones de la bragueta y metió la mano, buscando la abertura de la ropa interior. Gracias al sumo estado de excitación en que se encontraba fue fácil dar con su erección, que casi salió en su busca, ansiando el contacto. Sherlock gimió al notar el aire frío tocando tan delicada piel. El siguiente gemido lo provocó el calor de una húmeda lengua recorriéndole con ansia.

A John ya no le dolía el labio, ni la pierna, ni las costillas que le habían pateado esos malnacidos. Los únicos sentidos a los que estaba receptivo eran el gusto y el tacto que estaba sintiendo en su boca. Nunca, nunca le había hecho eso a otro hombre, aunque sí había sido el receptor, en aquel prostíbulo de Marruecos. La única vez que se había permitido actuar según sus verdaderos instintos sexuales. Y aquí estaba, haciéndole una felación a un maravilloso hombre que ni en sus sueños habría imaginado que podría llegar a ser suyo. Y encima se suponía que de ese modo estaba salvando su propia vida. No podía pedir castigo más dulce. O quizás sí, quizás si pudiera quitar a ese hombre de la ecuación… Al recordarle dejó de succionar tan vorazmente. No les convenía que todo acabase demasiado pronto. No sabía qué habían pactado exactamente, pero podía suponer que el riesgo que iba a asumir el Coronel tendría un precio equitativo.

Lamió una última vez aquel codiciado miembro y besó la húmeda abertura de su cabeza con tanto sentimiento como deseo. Después se puso en pie precaria pero orgullosamente, evitando que Sherlock tuviera que ayudarle y rompiera la escena. Este no se movió, aunque fue más motivado por su extrema excitación que por su falta de compasión.

Lenta y ligeramente inclinado hacia la celda contigua desde donde les observaban a través de los barrotes, John procedió a desabrocharse sus propios pantalones. Así como había tenido cuidado de no exponer el cuerpo de su compañero, decidió sacrificarse y mostrar el suyo. La vida militar había limado su pudor a mostrarse desnudo. No que tuviera nada de qué avergonzarse; puede que no fuera tan alto y esbelto como Sherlock, pero sus músculos aún estaban tonificados y el tamaño de su miembro tampoco era nada despreciable. Se había ganado toda una reputación en las duchas por las dimensiones de su entrepierna. Y eso que le habían visto “en reposo”. Ahora, erecta, sabía que era mucho más impresionante. E impresión es lo que causó al dejar que pantalones y ropa interior cayesen por sus piernas. Sherlock parecía a punto de arrodillarse ante él, solo dudaba si para adorarle o para medir si cabía en su boca. Moritz Arten ya estaba frente a su celda, agarrado a los barrotes de esta como si no pudiera entrar por la puerta abierta que tenía a un lado. O como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacerlo. Como si manteniendo las manos ocupadas, quisiese evitar llevarlas hacia el ese magnífico ejemplar de virilidad.

Satisfecho ante la atención que le dedicaba su amante, el doctor se dio el lujo de acariciarse un par de veces, sosteniendo en su mano el peso de su hombría, que no se sostenía por sí sola al no estar del todo excitado. En esa situación no podía relajarse suficientemente para entregarse al deseo que sentía por su compañero.

Después de permitirse ese pequeño respiro en ese extraño juego de voyeurismo y dominación, se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara contra la pared. Apoyó en ella las manos, por encima de su cabeza, y se inclinó hacia delante exponiéndose decadentemente.

A su espalda, Sherlock no sabía qué hacer. El deseo le había paralizado por completo. Nunca, jamás, había permitido que su cuerpo dominara a su mente. Y ahí estaba, en medio de una misión, arriesgándose por otra persona (también una novedad), y completamente dominado por su libido. Esos días había descubierto lo que era tener un amigo; un apoyo; compañía y contacto. Por eso le estaba afectando tanto verle entregarse a él de ese modo. Porque no solo deseaba poseer ese cuerpo impresionante que, ni bajo el pijama, había adivinado… de algún modo, deseaba poseer a la persona, al médico, al soldado. Ansiaba poderosamente meterse en su cuerpo y su mente, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo de un modo irreversible y sacarlo de ese país para llevarle a su casa, de donde no saldría nunca más. Al ver las piernas tan abiertas como le permitían los pantalones en sus tobillos, las nalgas invitantes… quizás ni siquiera le dejaría salir de su alcoba.

Tan solo reaccionó al escuchar un ruido a su espalda. Movimiento, el chirrido de la puerta de la celda. No, eso no iba a permitirlo, John era suyo, el pacto había sido mirar, no tocar. La posesividad y los celos que experimentó ante la sola idea… eso también fue una novedad. Y lo que le hizo entrar en acción.

Avanzó hacia ese cuerpo con decisión y determinación, que acabó una vez notó el contacto entre su dura erección y la caliente piel de sus glúteos.

—No sé… qué hacer —susurró, la cabeza pegada al oído del doctor.

John estaba temblando. Mientras había estado allí expuesto su excitación había bajado bastante, hasta el punto de que se arrepentía de ese súbito gesto de valentía que había tenido. O temeridad. Pero todo cambió de nuevo al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amante sobre él. La preocupación e inseguridad en su voz. La increíblemente sexy sensación de notar únicamente el contacto de la erecta carne, siendo todo ropa a su alrededor. El abrigo abierto acabó de darle la privacidad y cobertura que necesitaba para lo que había proyectado.

Llevando su mano hacia atrás tomó el rígido pene. Maniobró ostentosamente con él, haciendo creer al Coronel que el gesto era mucho más costoso, cuando únicamente lo estaba llevando hacia abajo para colocarlo entre sus piernas y dejarlo deliciosamente anidado en su espacio interescrotal. Sherlock, al verse tan placenteramente envuelto, corrigió el obstáculo de su diferencia de altura flexionando sus rodillas y empujó hacia delante. John intentó corresponder con un grito de dolor, pero le salió más bien un descarado gemido de gozo. A partir de ese momento poco importaron las apariencias. Un nuevo empujón le empotró contra la pared, sobre la que había perdido un apoyo al apartar la mano. El doctor dejó la cabeza apoyada soportando los envites entre sus muslos apretados. Sherlock se amoldaba contra él a su espalda y susurraba su nombre entre jadeos, sin atreverse a decir nada más que delatara cuál era realmente su lengua materna.

La situación era sumamente erótica y los dos estaban disfrutando tremendamente, pero John se obligó a estar atento a los gestos de placer de su amante, para poder anticipar su orgasmo. Cuando los envites se hicieron más rápidos y erráticos, llevó su mano a la traviesa cabeza que asomaba entre sus piernas. Al quedarse Sherlock estático por la fuerza del clímax, le facilitó el evitar que su semen se derramara en el suelo recogiéndolo entre sus dedos. Rápidamente procedió a untarlo entre sus piernas, húmeda prueba visible y olorosa de que su parte del trato se había cumplido.

Ahora quedaba que el Coronel cumpliera la suya. Tal y como había dudado de Gerd Wilhelm, John no confiaba en ese reprimido. Se vistió lentamente, sin temor a mostrar su erección. Si le suponía un sumiso al servicio del _SS_ , era totalmente justificable que sus deseos no hubieran sido tenidos en cuenta. Sherlock, en cambio, no permitió que el hombre volviera a ver esa prodigiosa verga. Mientras se abrochaba de nuevo el abrigo se colocó delante, tapándole la visión de lo que no era suyo para observar siguiera.

Entonces Moritz Arten caminó hacia ellos, los pocos pasos que al final les separaban. Mientras avanzaba iba aplaudiendo, palmadas ensordecidas por sus guantes de piel.

— _Bravo. Dieser Arzt ist Ihre ungeheure. Ich möchte es versuchen._

— _Nicht_ —respondió Sherlock violentamente.

John había temido ese giro de la situación. A pesar de no entender el idioma era obvio que el Coronel había alabado a su sumiso y le pedía el compartirlo. Era fácil imaginar que cuando uno probaba un sabor nuevo, quisiera repetir, y más teniendo en cuenta que solo había “lamido” el borde y llevaba tiempo hambriento.

La conversación se iba recrudeciendo por momentos y el doctor temía que acabaran llamando la atención de los guardas. Después de todo, aunque Viktor Boden perteneciera a las _Waffen SS_ , era la palabra de un Capitán contra la de un Coronel.

—Está bien —se atrevió a interrumpirlos—. Dile que sí. Lo haré.

— _Guter Junge_ —le alabó inmediatamente Moritz Arten, mirándole con unos codiciosos ojos oscuros.

—¡No! Nunca le pondrás las manos encima —dijo Sherlock en perfecto inglés.

Intentando minimizar el fallo, John avanzó hacia el Coronel y se arrodilló ante él, ahora sí dejando ver todo el dolor que sentía al hacerlo.

—Oberst Arten. Bitte. No aquí. No ahora —rogó, esperando que si ganaba tiempo pudieran escapar del país sin pagar ese precio que no habían acordado. Después de todo, el primero que había faltado al acuerdo había sido el alemán.

— _Das ist OK. Du bist ein guter Junge_ —volvió a elogiarle el hombre. Lentamente, poniendo a prueba los nervios de Sherlock, que estaba tenso y a punto de explotar, se quitó uno de los guantes y con la mano desnuda acarició la cabeza del detenido. Sus dedos jugaron con su cabello y luego bajaron por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón. Estirando de él hacia arriba se hizo evidente que quería que se levantara, como así hizo el doctor. Complacido ante su obediencia le sonrió ampliamente. Le sujetó la cabeza también con su mano todavía enguantada y se cernió sobre él, lo suficientemente lento como para crispar los nervios de su amo, que no podía hacer nada para evitar que el Coronel besara a su sumiso. Como así fue. John se obligó a relajar su boca y dejarse invadir por esos labios extraños y esa lengua repugnada, intentando pensar únicamente en la misión, en su país, y en ese hombre que tenía al lado por el que entregaría más que su cuerpo, su vida si hacía falta, del mismo modo que ya había matado por él—. _Köstliche. Wir kommen zurück zu sehen_ —le dijo entonces a Sherlock, más bien una advertencia de que si no volvían a verse, sobre todo a ver a su sumiso, habrían represalias.

Después de soltar tan clara amenaza, el hombre se puso tranquilamente el guante de piel y se giró dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes lanzar una última lujuriosa mirada hacia el prisionero inglés. No cerró ni la puerta de la celda ni la de salida.

En el momento en que quedaron solos John se dejó vencer por todo el cansancio y dolor que sentía. Buscó apoyo en las rejas laterales de su celda, antes de caer al suelo, y deslizó su espalda por los barrotes, quedando sentado contra ellos. Al instante tenía a Sherlock de cuclillas ante él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Eso que has hecho… que te has ofrecido a hacer… ha sido bonito.

—Menos mal que no nos ha visto nadie. Bueno… casi nadie.

Sherlock pareció recordar al Coronel y besó intensamente al doctor. Este se lo permitió porque sabía que necesitaba borrar ese beso robado, volver a reclamar una posesión que él mismo le había entregado. Aunque tuvo que poner freno cuando el detective llevó la mano a su entrepierna, palpándole y midiéndole a través de los pantalones.

—No. Ahora no. Debemos irnos ya; de Eindhoven, del país.

Después de un último beso Sherlock le ayudó a levantarse y los dos se pusieron en marcha, John apoyado en él a falta de su bastón. No encontraron a nadie en su camino, como estaba pactado. Salieron por la parte de atrás del edificio, donde les esperaba un automóvil que se puso en marcha al verlos. Wilhelm estaba en él.

— _Warten Sie zehn Minuten. Wenn ich dann nicht gegangen, ohne mich zu verlassen_ —le dijo Sherlock a su colega. Ayudó a sentarse a John en la parte trasera del coche y, en lugar de colocarse a su lado, o delante, salió corriendo para entrar de nuevo en el edificio.

—¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock! Que demonios habrá dicho…

—Que esperre diez minutos. Si no salir, entonces irnos sin él —le tradujo Gerd desde el asiento del conductor.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Será posible! ¿Sabes inglés? —preguntó al final, sorprendido.

—Estoy aprrendiendo. Para futurro.

Claro, el asilo en Estados Unidos. Si salían vivos de allí. Y Sherlock haciendo locuras… ¿qué podría haber ido a buscar? La respuesta le llegó a John en un golpe de inspiración, aunque la idea había estado en su mente desde el principio de la misión. La misión. Había una parte que no tenía sentido, y el capitán sabía que desde Inteligencia no podían haber dejado sin atar un cabo tan importante. El prisionero. De nada servía comprobar si había confesado o no los detalles de la misión. Porque mientras siguiera vivo sería un riesgo constante que lo hiciera. Puede que Sherlock y Wilhelm no le hubieran torturado, pero cuando se marchasen enviarían a otros _SS_. John había supuesto que esa parte de la misión se la habrían encargado solo al detective, puesto que sería él quien tendría acceso al prisionero. Había que eliminarlo. Por eso no habían contado con él, porque él no hubiera accedido a acabar con un compañero.

Ahora que conocía más a Sherlock, se preguntó si llegado el momento tendría las agallas de hacer algo así.

Le sorprendió comprobar que se había equivocado. No había ido a matarlo, o al menos no se había atrevido a hacerlo. En cambio, lo había rescatado. O eso supuso John al ver que se acercaba con un hombre que apenas se sostenía en pie. Iba vestido de paisano, con ropas andrajosas y pinta que no haberse duchado en días. Estaba en mucho peor estado que él mismo. Se apartó y ayudó al prisionero a entrar. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock se sentó a su otro lado en lugar de ir delante.

— _Sie führt die Straße hinunter nach Venlo_ —le indicó a Gerd, para que les llevara hacia la carretera—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó después al prisionero, con una preocupación y cordialidad que encogió el estómago del doctor.

—Sobreviviré —admitió el hombre, con un agradable tono de voz—. Soy el Teniente Gregory Lestrade, por cierto. Gracias por acompañar a este impresentable a salvarme. Estoy seguro de que solo se hubiera perdido —bromeó mientras le ofrecía la mano.

—Capitán John Watson —se presentó este, sin saber qué decir. Había algo en todo eso que se le estaba escapando. ¿Desde cuándo esa había sido una misión de rescate?

—Oh, disculpe, capitán —dijo el hombre respetuosamente, intentando cuadrarse ante él.

—No, no —insistió John—. Nada de saludos ahora. Pertenezco al cuerpo médico de la Armada Real, en el 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland. ¿Tiene alguna herida grave?

—No más que usted, creo. Le han dado una buena paliza…

—El morado es de ayer —comentó John, refiriéndose a toda la piel azulada que cubría su ojo y parte de su mejilla.

De pronto se percató de la estupidez de diferenciar heridas cuando todas habían sido infringidas por la misma causa. Y cuando ese hombre llevaba una semana sufriendo peores torturas. El momento fue tan esperpéntico que los dos rompieron a reír por un momento, gimiendo los dos ante el dolor que los espasmos de risa les causaron. Sherlock les miró sin entender y les dio la espalda, mirando por la ventana.

Condujeron bastante rato por una carretera vacía, hasta que se desviaron por un camino sin indicaciones. Gerd detuvo el Mercedes Benz en un recodo, tras unos frondosos setos. Antes de salir sacó su luger de la cartuchera.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó John.

—Tenemos que recoger a la señora Hudson. No podemos dejarla aquí ahora.

—Bien —fue todo lo que contestó el doctor. Se alegró profundamente de que la mujer no fuera a pagar por su fuga. Entonces decidió aprovechar ese momento a solas para quitarse una duda de encima que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Perdón por la pregunta, pero debo saberlo… ¿Ha contado algún detalle de la misión a los alemanes?

—¿Misión? —preguntó el Teniente sin entender—. ¿La de reconocimiento?

—No. Sobre la Operación _Market Garden_.

—Difícilmente voy a contar algo que desconozco —explicó Lestrade algo molesto por la desconfianza.

—¿Cómo?

—Nuestro escuadrón tenía que llegar, tomar fotos e información sobre las bases alemanas y los puentes a este lado del Rin y volver en dos días. El riesgo de caer prisioneros era alto. Yo era oficial de más alto rango, de hecho el único de los cinco. ¿En serio cree que me iban a contar nada sobre la Operación, aparte del nombre? —John se quedó atónito—. ¿Qué demonios le han contado?

—Que debíamos… comprobar si había habido alguna fuga de información.

—Como ya le he dicho, eso sería imposible y ellos lo saben. A menos que… ¿Quién le dio las instrucciones de esta misión? ¿Desde dónde le destinaron? ¿Ha tenido contacto directo con alguien del ejército?

 _“Oh dios mío”_ , pensó John. _“¿Dónde me he metido?”_

—Loco, loco —repitió entonces el Teniente riendo, en un tono entre enfadado y condescendiente—. Lo siento Capitán. Creo que se ha visto atrapado en todo esto. Verá mi… mi pareja habrá concebido esta locura. ¿Han venido solos usted y Sherlock? Dígame que no ha metido a nadie más en esto.

John negó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Mi pareja… ¿quién decía pareja si podía decir esposa? Rememoró la confianza que parecía tener con el detective, el hecho de que su propio hermano fuera quien lo hubiese reclutado a él… todo había sido orquestado por él. Por Sherlock. El gran genio que quería salvar a su amante. Operación _Relámpago_ , cómo no lo había visto antes. Y pensar que le había… con su boca. Y había deseado entregarse a él. Incluso había soñado por un momento con volver a verle en Inglaterra.

Se recompuso al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban. Odió poder reconocerlos. Ahora lo único que importaba era salir de allí con vida.

La señora Van Zondervan venía con ellos, maleta en mano. Hannie le acompañaba, seguramente habían dejado su coche un poco más lejos, para no llamar la atención. La joven se metió en el coche para darle un gran abrazo. Sobre la espalda de la pelirroja John pudo ver cómo el detective fruncía el ceño. Lo ignoró y apretó su agarre de la muchacha. No tenía ningún derecho a estar celoso cuando vete a saber lo que habría hecho él al reencontrarse con Lestrade. No pudo evitar un temblor, que la chica confundió con un espasmo de dolor.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, apartándose un poco—. ¿Estás bien? Por un momento pensé lo peor…

—Bien, estoy bien. ¿Y el muchacho? —preguntó, refiriéndose al chico de la resistencia que había estado operando cuando les descubrieron.

—Muerto. Hubiera sobrevivido… gracias a ti. Pero lo fusilaron esos malnacidos. No debí implicarte…

—Eso es cierto —dijo Sherlock a su espalda, fuera del coche. Hannie le miró indignada.

—Suerte —le dijo a John. Y antes de salir del coche besó su mejilla.

— _Westerbork Kamp_ —dijo entonces Sherlock, deteniendo a la chica—. Allí llevaron a los Frank, los Van Pels y a Pfeffer; los ocho. Justo ayer, día dos, partieron en un tren hacia Polonia. Díselo a los Gies.

Hannie asintió con firmeza e inclinó la cabeza en señal de gracias. Después de abrazar a la señora Van Zondervan volvió a mirar a John y le sonrió antes de desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

—Oh, Gregory, mira cómo te han dejado —comentó Martha al entrar en el coche y ocupar el lugar en que había estado Sherlock. Este se sentó delante, al lado de Gerd, que puso el coche en marcha—. Y tú también John…

Este se encogió de hombros, sin querer enfrentarse a la mujer. Así que conocía a Lestrade. Ella también estaba en el ajo…

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, irritado.

—Al aerródromo de Venlo. Un amigo mío nos ocultarrá en el… compartment de carrga de un _Messerschmitt_ —explicó Wilhelm en inglés. Debió notar su incredulidad y desconfianza, porque añadió—. Mi esposa y mi hija han venido con él de Alemania. Ellas irrán nosotrros.

—¿Está la Armada Real informada de esto? No me gustaría acabar abatido por mi propio bando cuando nos acerquemos a Inglaterra en un avión enemigo—comentó con disgusto.

—De eso se ocupará mi hermano —aclaró Sherlock escuetamente.

John ni se dignó a mirarle. Por supuesto, había ido a buscar de nuevo la ayuda de su hermanito, el todopoderoso Mycroft Holmes. Su reflejo en la ventanilla le devolvió una imagen desenfocada de sí mismo, tal y como se sentía. Dolorido, turbio y disperso.

—Pobre Miep —comentó la señora Van Zondervan mientras dejaban Eindhoven atrás—. Quedará desconsolada cuando se entere…

—Puede que estén bien —intentó animarla John—. La guerra no puede durar mucho más…

—Oh, pero nadie vuelve de Auschwitz, querido, si es que los han llevado allí.

—¿Qué es Auschwitz? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Es un campo de concentración polaco —contestó Sherlock—. Campo de concentración, experimentación médica y exterminio.

—¿Experimentación médica? ¿Exterminio? —repitió John, sin poder decir nada más.

—¿Exterminio de quién? —insistió Lestrade.

—Enemigos del pueblo alemán. Miembros de la resistencia al movimiento nazi, prisioneros de guerra, gitanos, homosexuales —dijo con intención, girado hacia atrás. Intentaba buscar la mirada de John, pero este miraba al teniente a su lado, que estaba palideciendo—. La mayoría judíos.

—Qué barbaridad —exclamó la señora Van Zondervan, sin mostrar mucha sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? —exigió John.

—Cámaras de gas. Hornos crematorios. Enormes. Y no es el único campo, hay más en otros lugares, no he podido descubrir cuántos —confesó contrariado.

—No me lo creo —declaró el doctor—. Es imposible. Por el amor de dios, Sherlock, ¡según Miep los Frank tenían dos niñas! Algo así… algo tan terrible y de esas proporciones… la gente lucharía contra ello. Se revelarían.

—¿Quién? No queda nadie que pueda hacerlo si acaban con todos al mismo tiempo. Es una idea bastante brillante, de hecho. Destrucción en masa perfectamente controlada.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó Lestrade, indignado ante su crueldad.

—¿No ha estado bien? —le preguntó este a John, confiando más en la opinión de quien precisamente le había conocido durante menor tiempo. Que no significaba exactamente que lo hiciese menos.

—No, nada bien —le contestó, exasperado.

—Pero, ¡piensa, John! Reúnes a todos tus enemigos, recluyéndolos en grandes espacios cerrados, verdaderas ciudades carcelarias. Los debilitas a base de trabajo y hambre. Y entonces acabas con ellos. No hay enfrentamientos, ni represalias, ni alzamientos…

—¡Por el amor de dios, escucha lo que estás diciendo! Es imposible, estaríamos hablando de miles de personas de toda Europa…

—Millones —dijo entonces Wilhelm, que hasta el momento había estado completamente en silencio—. Han sido millones. Y aún no ha acabado. Todo empezó con la “higiene racial” y la eugenesia. Por ley se prohibió el matrrimonio de gente racialmente no aceptable para el régimen. Se realizaron esterrilizaciones masivas. Practicarron la eutanasia a deficientes mentales, ancianos, niños deformes. Pretendían purrificar la raza arria, purgarrla de cualquier debilidad congénita. Luego ampliaron el progrrama a asesinos, pederrastas, gitanos, judíos… homosexuales —. Aquí se detuvo y miró un momento al que había sido su colega durante días—. No todos los alemanes pensamos así. Pero no se puede lucharr contra una maquinarria de ese calibrre, y tan bien engrasada. Sherlock tiene razón, nadie puede levantarrse y denunciarlo, porque te arrollarían. Solo puedes huir —añadió al final, buscando esta vez la mirada de John, sabiendo que el hombre no se fiaba de sus razones para traicionar a su país.

Durante el resto del viaje nadie volvió a decir una palabra. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Todos oscuros y tiznados de muerte. De pronto el peligro propio de ser atrapados ya no era una prioridad en sus mentes, comparada con la fatalidad de miles, de millones de personas en todo el continente.

  
    

Una vez el avión se elevó todos pudieron soltar el aire que llevaban tiempo conteniendo. No había sido fácil infiltrarse en el aeródromo, y una vez dentro del carguero, la situación había empeorado con la hija de Wilhelm, que estaba asustada y no dejaba de llorar. La pobre tenía apenas dos años y llevaba muchas horas encerrada en ese espacio tan pequeño.

Cuando se acomodaron en la zona de carga, Sherlock se había sentado al lado de Lestrade, al que había ayudado a subir al avión. John se sentó lo más lejos de ellos que pudo. Después de todo lo que había escuchado se sentía pueril al penar por su insignificante corazón roto, pero verles juntos era como hurgar una herida abierta.

A los pocos minutos de vuelo sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. No le hizo falta esforzarse para ver en la penumbra, podía sentir a quién pertenecía esa presencia, podía reconocer su olor, su acompasada respiración. Había dormido a su lado los dos últimos días.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sherlock, con un tono inseguro impropio de él.

—Sí.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —insistió. A John le molestó que hubiese llegado a conocerle tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—A tu hermano le importa una mierda la operación _Market Garden_ —dijo a su vez, ignorando su pregunta.

—No exactamente. Simplemente no cree que vaya a tener éxito. Y yo, por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con él. Su gestación y proyecto han sido demasiado precipitados. Apenas hace un mes de la liberación de París, si hubieran esperado más tiempo para reunificar sus fuerzas, los aliados unidos podrían…

—Sherlock. Los aliados y la guerra me importan una soberana mierda ahora mismo —declaró con rencor.

Y sí, podía ser una reacción infantil, pero creía que estaba en todo su derecho a una rabieta después de haber sido engañado a jugarse la vida para salvar a la pareja del hombre del que se había acabado enamorando como un idiota en aquella misma misión.

Se dejó caer de lado y apretó el oído contra el suelo de metal para que el ruido del motor le impidiera escuchar las bromas del Teniente Lestrade sobre saltar del avión en marcha. Porque en realidad él tenía ganas de lanzar a alguien, y el paracaidista hacía un buen voluntario para ello.

  
    


	4. Epílogo

Llegó el 17 de septiembre y los diablos rojos saltaron sobre los Países Bajos, junto a sus colegas aliados de la 82º y la 101º División Aerotransportada de los Estados Unidos. La Operación _Market Garden_ finalmente había arrancado.

John Watson no pudo evitar pensar en Hannie, en Johan y Miep. Incluso tuvo un fugaz pensamiento para cierto coronel, aunque muy distinto al modo en que recordaba a sus amigos de la resistencia.

El doctor se había enterado de la fecha por Mycroft Holmes. Al final, el hombre había cumplido con su palabra y había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, aunque fuera en forma de misiva. En ella le agradecía sus servicios y le prometía que acabaría proporcionándole una vivienda asequible en Londres, como le había prometido. John no le creyó, pero le hizo gracia que se hubiese acordado de su conversación. Al fin y al cabo para él debía ser una marioneta que, aunque le había sido útil, ya no lo era. Y, después de todo, se había molestado mucho más que su hermano, al que no había vuelto a ver después de salir de aquel avión, lo cual parecía haber ocurrido mucho más tiempo atrás que tan solo dos semanas. Y aún así, todavía dolía el recuerdo de aquel alocado y apuesto genio.

Al que había vuelto a ver era a Lestrade. Los dos habían compartido varios tés en agradable compañía, lo que John agradecía, pues muchos de sus conocidos aún seguían en el frente y la verdad es que se sentía solo, muy solo. Y Greg había resultado ser un gran tipo. Sus experiencias en el ejército les daban muchos temas en común y, si no, siempre les quedaba el rugby. Solo había un tema tabú para ellos: Sherlock. Cuando el hombre hacía alguna mención a su pareja, John le dejaba claro que no le interesaba, cambiando de tema sin siquiera preocuparse en disimularlo. Por un momento el Teniente siempre parecía ofendido, pero luego parecía entender y, comprensivamente, le seguía la corriente. De hecho, había dejado de hacer comentario alguno al respecto. Hasta que, el día anterior, le había comunicado que había tomado la decisión de compartir piso con su pareja. El doctor se tenía por un hombre de buen corazón, pero no encontró en su interior fuerzas para alegrarse por él. Aunque le ofreció una falsa felicitación.

Incluso había visto a Gerd antes de que este y su familia marcharan hacia los Estados Unidos. Una vez más John se maravilló de las conexiones de Mycroft Holmes.

La señora Van Zordervan, ahora que no podía colaborar con la resistencia, se había propuesto ayudar en lo posible a los oprimidos por el movimiento nazi, sobre todo los judíos. Había descubierto que los alemanes tan solo habían deportado a menos de un cuarto de los judíos romanos, gracias a la intervención de la Santa Sede. La pobre mujer lloró en presencia de John, al recordar la cantidad de trenes cargados de multitud de hombres, mujeres y niños que habían salido del campo de concentración de Westerbork con destino a esos campos de muerte. Con tal de conseguir que, en el terrible caso de ser ocupada, la Gran Bretaña se pareciera más al caso italiano que al de la mayoría de los países invadidos, empezó una campaña personal de información a organizaciones católicas y también protestantes. Para ello contaba con la ayuda del omnipotente Mycroft.

John mismo se había ofrecido voluntario como testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo con esas personas, ya que no todo el mundo era capaz de creer que el ser humano fuera capaz de tales aberraciones. Por ello se encontraba en el número 221B de la calle Baker, donde el matrimonio Hudson había vivido años atrás.

—¿Me permite una pregunta, señora Van Zondervan? —le preguntó el doctor, siempre respetuoso, mientras tomaban el té.

—Hudson ahora, querido. La gente no acaba de recordar el apellido de mi querido Harmke. Prefiero que no lo nombren en absoluto a que lo hagan mal.

—Señora Hudson entonces. ¿Cómo acabó en Eindhoven?

—Ay hijo, por amor. Fui de vacaciones a Amsterdam, ya sabes, después de la condena de mi primer esposo necesitaba unas vacaciones. Allí conocía Harmke Van Zondervan, un titán rubio con el corazón de un cervatillo —John rió ante la descripción, imaginando a un callado dios nórdico revoloteando alrededor de una resuelta Martha, tan solo unos pocos años más joven—. Ni siquiera volví a por mis cosas. Ha sido una locura arreglar la casa. Suerte que Sherlock me ha ayudado —comentó. El cabello de la nuca del doctor se erizó al escuchar ese nombre—. Lo peor ha sido limpiar el número 221C. Ya sabes, el sótano —susurró—. Allí fue donde ocurrió. El asesinato. Espero que no te importe…

—¿Y por qué me iba a importar? —preguntó John desconcertado.

—Sí, ¿por qué le iba a importar? —dijo alguien a su espalda. Una voz que conocía bien, y que no podía negar que había añorado desde que puso un pie en Inglaterra.

John se giró lentamente. Por supuesto que la idea de volver a verlo le había cruzado la mente, lógico si tenía en cuenta que seguía tratando con gente que conocían ambos. Y nada de lo que hubiera imaginado se parecía al real Sherlock Holmes.

Por supuesto, su pelo ya no era rubio. Volvía a ser oscuro, casi negro, más de lo que lo había tenido la primera vez que lo vio. Su cabeza era un celestial trabajo de rizos y ondas colocadas con esmero por la madre naturaleza. Ese espléndido marco resaltaba la sublime palidez de ese alargado rostro, la luminosidad de sus indescriptibles ojos claros. Y esa sonrisa. Pocas veces le había visto sonreír durante la misión, y aún en menos ocasiones lo había hecho sinceramente. No como ahora, con esos generosos labios curvados espontáneamente, quizás motivado por la alegría de reencontrarse con él, quizás porque estaba complacido consigo mismo por haberlo hecho.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Un té? —ofreció la mujer, para nada sorprendida de verle allí.

—No podemos, señora Hudson. Tengo que enseñarle el piso a John.

El piso. El piso que iba a compartir con Greg. ¿Iba a ser realmente tan cruel el destino? Mientras subía por las escaleras de ese mismo edificio de la calle Baker, cojeando tras Sherlock Holmes, supo que sí. Y que escocía como el demonio.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó el detective, después de abrirle la puerta con el entusiasmo pintado en su rostro.

El comedor era un caos. Y desde donde estaba la cocina no parecía mucho mejor. Libros, equipamiento propio de un laboratorio esparcido por todas las mesas, hasta había una calavera sobre uno de los sillones. Era perfecto. Aunque no era para él.

—Está bien. Pero la opinión que cuenta no es la mía.

—Hay otra habitación arriba. Por si la gente pregunta. La señora Hudson dirá que ha alquilado dos cuartos a dos hombres solteros. Claro que… en este piso —comentó sugestivamente, dando un paso hacia donde estaba John—… la cama es más grande.

Acabó de acercarse al doctor, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes. Sus ojos se encontraron por fin tras dos semanas de distancia. Encontraron en ellos el mismo fuego que les había consumido en una celda de Eindhoven. Sherlock le besó, demandante, y John se rindió sin oponer resistencia, dejando caer el bastón para perder sus dedos en ese ondulado cabello. Dulces minutos robados a destinos crueles.

—No —replicó el capitán en el momento en que se apartaron, todavía respirando el aire que soltaba el otro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el detective, que había dado por hecho que lo que había surgido en su misión todavía permanecía vivo.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Qué pasa con Greg?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti con Lestrade? En trece días le has visto seis veces. Y ni siquiera te has interesado en saber dónde estaba yo.

—¿No quieres que le vea más? —inquirió John, suponiendo que Sherlock estaba siendo posesivo con su pareja—. Está bien. No le veré más —aceptó. Y luego, sin más, le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sabía que no tendría fuerzas para resistirse si el hombre volvía a besarle.

—John. No te vayas —le rogó, mostrando una inseguridad en su tono de voz totalmente ajena a su carácter—. Esto no debía ocurrir así. Tenía planes para nosotros.

—Mira, podemos ser amigos —ofreció John para intentar calmarle, aunque supiese que verle en esos términos dolería profundamente.

—¡Yo no tengo amigos! —Ante la mirada de dolor del capitán, se apresuró a explicarse—: Solo he tenido uno. Y pensaba que tú y yo…

—Entre tú y yo no hay nada —replicó John, buscando fuerzas en su orgullo maltrecho. No iba a convertirse en el segundo plato de nadie. Y decidido a cumplirlo se giró de nuevo para marcharse.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Sherlock le alcanzó y le empujó contra ella. Maniobró con su cuerpo y le colocó cara a cara, muy cerca, desde donde pudo observarle muy de cerca.

—Pupilas dilatadas, respiración agitada, pulso acelerado… —para acabar de describir su estado de excitación, colocó la pierna entre sus muslos y la empujó contra la rigidez que había entre ellos—. No puedes negarlo. Lo que sientes ahora, lo que sentiste en aquella celda… es real.

—Ese es problema mío—dijo John, intentando girar el rostro, sin conseguirlo.

—No se trata de renegar de tus inclinaciones, ni miedo a que nos descubran, ni…

—¡Quieres dejar de analizarme!

—¡Pues dime por qué me rechazas!

—¡Porque me has utilizado! La misión, el objetivo, los verdaderos organizadores… ¡me engañaste!

—No fui yo. Fue Mycroft. Creía que siendo un soldado no aceptarías de otro modo.

—Y tú aceptaste mentirme. Esconderme que realmente se trataba de una misión de rescate, para recuperar a tu amante.

— _Su_ amante. Te has equivocado de pronombre. Un momento… —Sherlock volvió a acercarse, intentando leer en esas claras expresiones que eran un libro abierto para él—. Creías… ¡Oh! Ahora lo veo. ¡Tú creías que Lestrade era mi amante! Todavía lo crees. No lo es. Es la pareja de mi hermano; él organizó toda la operación, cuando los superiores de Lestrade se negaron a rescatarle.

—Él… ellos… pero yo… —balbuceó John, intentando comprender que se había equivocado.

—Hiciste una mala deducción, para variar. Nadie utiliza la cabeza. Lestrade piensa que desprecias a los homosexuales porque cada vez que intenta hablarte de Mycroft tú cambias de tema. Es obvio que lo hacías porque estabas celoso.

—Me siento como un idiota —comentó John. Se había quedado apoyado contra la puerta, mesándose el cabello.

—Lo eres. Oh, no me mires así, todos lo son. Debe de ser agradable no ser yo.

—¡Ven aquí, hombre ridículo! —exclamó finalmente el doctor, profundamente aliviado al haber descubierto su error. Porque eso significaba que podía besar esos deliciosos labios sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Y además así le cerraba esa boca despiadada…

—¿Te gusta, entonces? –le preguntó Sherlock, apartándose un momento de John. Este se le quedó mirando sin entender, embotado de pasión y júbilo—. El piso. Llevo días buscando un lugar para los dos, mi hermano me dijo que tenías problemas de alojamiento. La señora Hudson me ofreció estas habitaciones. La situación es inmejorable, cerca del centro y…

—Sherlock —le detuvo el doctor—. Me ibas a enseñar la habitación con esa cama tan grande…

Por supuesto, lo hizo. Una vez allí John vio determinado uniforme colgando de la puerta de un armario abierto, al lado de otros disfraces. El detective reparó al momento en esa mirada, parte malestar y parte excitación.

—Si quieres me lo pondré otro día. No hoy. Hoy quiero esto —anunció, llevando la mano hacia la abultada entrepierna de su amante—. He soñado con ello cada noche desde que pisamos Londres.

John gimió, encendido tanto por las palabras como por la idea de que Sherlock le deseara, que hubiera pensado en él del mismo modo en que lo había estado haciendo él mismo, a pesar de creerle prohibido.

—Yo también quiero verte desnudo —le dijo entonces el doctor, mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa—. No es justo que solo haya visto tu pene —se quejó, aunque su propia erección dio un tirón de recordar cuán sexy estaba en su uniforme, abrigo incluido, mostrando su miembro a través de la bragueta abierta de sus pantalones.

Los dos se desnudaron lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del otro. John, que acabó antes pues su ropa tenía menos botones, se sentó primero en la cama, estirado sobre el colchón observando la maravilla que se iba desenvolviendo ante sí.

Una vez se hubo quitado la última prenda, Sherlock tomó la cama también, gateando hasta situarse justo encima de su amante. El contacto de tanta piel desnuda fue escalofriante. Se besaron sin prisa, evitando que la pasión encendida les llevase a correr y perderse algo de un encuentro que habían planeado tanto. Aun así era difícil contenerse cuando sus labios encajaban tan bien, y sus lenguas parecían haber decidido que la boca del otro sería su eterno segundo lugar de residencia.

Pero Sherlock tenía planes para aquello que sentía grande y duro contra su estómago. Si en la penumbra de aquella celda le había parecido un ejemplar magnífico, visto desde esa distancia y perspectiva se le antojó soberbio; su generoso capullo enfocado hacia él, flotando por la fuerza de la erección casi por encima de su ombligo, largo pero espléndidamente grueso también. Perfecto, si se podía dar ese calificativo a un miembro viril. Y era todo suyo, él y su dueño, ahora que había resuelto por fin la causa de su extraño comportamiento desde que habían salido de Eindhoven.

Decidió tomar posesión de esa maravilla con su boca, cosa que había ansiado hacer en aquella celda. Carne rígida y caliente bajo su lengua, entre sus labios. Otro día experimentaría con su espléndido tamaño, en ese momento se contentó con comprobar que sí cabía en su boca, que la llenaba deliciosamente, que incluso tenía que forzar un poco la mandíbula para darle cabida. En esas condiciones no tardó en notar la molestia de la postura. Debería practicar poco a poco hasta conseguir hacerle la felación que ese portento se merecía. Al succionar una última vez, tan solo la punta, se percató de que John tenía una mano sujetando su muslo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó, apartando el brazo de su costado.

—Un poco —respondió el doctor casi sin aire, por culpa de los jadeos que su amante le había arrancado—. Pero no importa —insistió, realmente demasiado excitado como para que ese dolor sordo que siempre sentía fuera a estropearle esa deseaba primera vez.

Porque para él lo era, nada comparado a lo que tuvieron que hacer en aquella prisión. Aquello simplemente había sido algo que la misión exigió, un primer contacto totalmente casual. Eso que estaban haciendo ahora era crear algo, comenzar sus vidas juntos. Aún no podía creer lo que Sherlock había sugerido sobre unirse, compartir la vivienda, la habitación, la cama. Cada día, cada noche.

Sherlock se quedó estudiando la herida de bala, deduciendo por dónde había entrado, por dónde salió. Ya sabía cómo había sido infligida, eso se lo había contado su hermano, pero ver la marca era mucho más real, más irrefutable. Besó la tierna piel grabada, más pálida y suave. Con sus manos le indicó que elevara las rodillas para que las plantas de sus pies quedaran contra el colchón. Esa postura debía de ser menos dolorosa. Y a él le mostraba el interior de su muslo, para seguir besando esa parte que seguramente solo el personal médico que le había atendido había visto nunca. Mordisqueó con posesividad, al preguntarse qué tipo de relaciones había llegado a tener el capitán con anterioridad. No era común que, atrayéndole los hombres, pudiera tener mucha experiencia. Besó y lamió la zona, bajando poco a poco hacia la ingle. En esa región la piel era mucho más tierna, más sensible. Su calor y olor le atraían ferozmente. En lugar de subir hacia la larga sombra de arriba, se dedicó a juguetear con sus testículos, pesados y llenos. Empujó su nariz contra ellos, dejando que el contenido de su bolsa escrotal le acariciase el rostro con su redondeada calidez. Entonces su larga nariz bajó aún más abajo. Forzó más la separación de sus piernas y se estiró entre ellas cuan largo era, dejando que sus pies colgaran al final de la cama. Una vez expuesto el final de su culo, se dedicó a investigar cuánto tenía que estirar su lengua hasta dar con aquella parte de su amante que se le había negado en aquel frotamiento disfrazado de fingida penetración.

—Sherlock, ¿qué haces? —preguntó alarmado el doctor—. Sherlock, Sherlock. Eso no es muy higiéeeee… ¡Ooooh!

Pese a que nunca había realizado ese acto obsceno, el detective había leído sobre ello. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Esas dos semanas sin John le habían dado mucho tiempo para prepararse. Y solo tenía que recordar al capitán contra la pared, ofreciéndose a él, para evocarle un montón de situaciones que requerían investigación y experimentación. También se había preparado materialmente. Tardó tan poco en recoger el lubricante de la mesita de noche y volver, que John ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Los tenía fuertemente cerrados, todavía sobrecogido por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Y si había creído que tener la lengua de su amante metida dentro de su ano era la acción más fuerte que había experimentado nunca, tuvo que rendirse ante el trabajo de succión, lamidas y penetración que, ayudado por el húmedo efecto del lubricante, le estaba regalando esa boca y esos dedos prodigiosos.

—Si vas a hacerlo… ahora sería un buen momento —dijo John lo suficientemente excitado como para que no le importase sugerir tal cosa—. ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sherlock, imponiendo su alargada presencia sobre él, arrodillado entre sus piernas—. ¿Penetrarte? —insistió, lujuriosamente. John gimió sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que entre dentro de ti más de lo que ya lo he hecho?

Como respuesta el doctor se giró, quedando de lado e inclinado en diagonal. No se atrevía a aguantarse sobre sus rodillas, tan fuera de control estaba. Y prefería quedar de espaldas, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, para esconder la vergüenza que sentía ante su descarada ansiedad por ser penetrado, algo que culturalmente le habían inculcado que estaba mal.

Pero si estaba mal, ¿por qué se sentía tan correcto? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Sherlock iba a completarle en el momento en que se introdujese en él?

Al principio, la sensación no fue tan buena como había esperado. Era doctor, sabía que la elasticidad de los tejidos tenía un límite, y sobrepasarlo significaba dolor. Así que esperó a acostumbrarse a la medida de su amante, que aunque no igualase su tamaño tampoco era nada despreciable. Poco a poco el ardor cedió al calor del deseo. Su pene turgente volvió a adquirir la dureza que había alcanzado cuando había sido penetrado por algo más pequeño, como lo era su lengua y sus dedos. Pronto volvía a jadear de placer. La sensación seguía siendo extraña, pero ahora además era satisfactoria. Cada golpe de cadera sacudía su erección, que vibraba agradecida. En su interior empezaban a despertar nervios que le provocaban un gozo que nunca antes había sentido. Era glorioso, y además de todo eso sentía el placer que estaba sintiendo su amante, que resoplaba a su espalda, respirando rabiosamente contra su nuca.

—Sigue… —le animó—. No pares ahora. Estoy muy cerca, Sherlock. No puedo… creer… Más intensidad que nunca… nunca había sentido…

Espoleado por esas palabras, Sherlock, que había temido no saber cómo poner en práctica toda la teoría que había acumulado esos días, perdió el control completamente. Agarró con una mano ese portento que tenía su pareja entre las piernas y la otra la colocó sobre su cadera, inmovilizándole para encontrar mejor el ángulo. Una vez lo consiguió simplemente se entregó al ritmo, bombeando sus caderas y haciendo que el movimiento incidental de su mano masturbara a su doctor sin tener que poner en ello una atención que ya no podía contener.

Ante el alarido de John supo cuándo esperar el torrente de su eyaculación. Fue cuando sus dedos se humedecieron con su semilla cuando su orgasmo se desató. Su mente tuvo el último empuje, al advertir que había conseguido que su pareja alcanzara el clímax. Y uno muy potente, a juzgar por los espasmos del cuerpo que tenía enterrado en su regazo. Sonrió, aún entre la bruma de las endorfinas creadas, al recordar que los libros que había consultado en casa de su hermano indicaban que era difícil lograr la satisfacción completa de los dos participantes en una primera relación. Y había sido obvio que para John también había sido su estreno, al menos en esa posición.

—No puedo moverme —farfulló el doctor, más una constatación que una queja—. No creo que vaya a poder hacerlo nunca más.

—No lo hagas —contestó Sherlock, cuidándose él de atender y limpiar a su amante con una pieza de ropa que había quedado por la cama—. Quédate hoy a dormir. Mañana traeremos tus cosas.

John apenas gruñó su aprobación ante el plan. El detective añadió en su interior que, si el doctor quería quedarse para siempre en aquella cama, a él no le iba a importar en absoluto. Sonrió contra la tibia piel de su hombro. Su hermano le había prometido una compensación fabulosa por el rescate de su pareja. Entre los brazos la tenía. Si además iba a pagarle el alquiler de aquel piso a la señora Hudson, no le iba a decir que no…

  
    

John despertó dolorido y a la vez reconfortado. Su muslo, su espalda y su trasero eran la parte lastimada. El confort lo encontró en el calor sobre el que estaba recostado. Sherlock.

De pronto los recuerdos del día anterior alegraron su mañana. Cuánto podía cambiar la revelación de un malentendido. Ayer su vida había sido vacía y triste. Hoy, de pronto, tenía un futuro esperanzador. La compañía de un hombre genial en todos los sentidos, que haría que su vida volviera a tener sentido. Desde luego el aburrimiento estaría fuera de sus agendas. No todo sería fácil, pero ¿quién quería comodidad cuando podía tener peligro? Mucha gente, desde luego, aunque él no se contaba entre uno de ellos.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su amante, lo que fue difícil pues parecía enredado en él como pulpo con su presa. Una vez de pie buscó su ropa entre el revoltijo en el suelo. Localizó sus slips y su camiseta interior. Con eso bastaría, no creía que la señora Hudson se atreviese a subir, si la pobre mujer había escuchado sus alaridos de la noche anterior. Sonrojado, se fue a colocar la camiseta cuando la olió. Después notó un extraño acartonamiento. Ya sabía con qué le había limpiado Sherlock la noche anterior. Debía que ponerse entonces la camisa del detective, era lo justo, dado que él la había manchado. Le venía estrecha, mucho más que a él, así que solo se abrochó los botones de abajo. Al menos las faldas de la camisa eran largas y cubrían su generoso paquete. De todos modos el único pudor que debía cumplir era con el suyo, y en el ejército se había paseado de peor guisa.

Por desgracia, sus cálculos eran errados. No estaban solos en el piso. Y no porque la señora Hudson hubiera subido. En el sillón donde el día anterior había visto la calavera, que ahora descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, estaba sentado Mycroft Holmes, el hermano del hombre que había dejado desnudo en la habitación.

—Buenos días, doctor Watson. Volvemos a vernos… —ofreció el caballero. John no se atrevió a acercarse para ofrecerle su mano, por nada se iba a exponer todavía más, situándose en una posición elevada dejándole a merced de una mirada en esa perspectiva.

—Buenos días —contestó con educación, pensando en cómo retirarse a cambiarse con una disculpa creíble.

—Buenos días, bastardo —le saludaron desde la cocina. Allí estaba Greg con una taza de té en la mano, sonriendo con mofa—. Así que te disgusta mi relación con Mycroft pero tú puedes dormir desnudo con su hermano —soltó de carrerilla, como si hubiese preparado el discurso desde hacía rato. Se dirigió al sillón donde estaba su pareja y le ofreció el té antes de sentarse a su lado, en el reposabrazos. El caballero lo aceptó con naturalidad, dejando la mano que no sostenía la taza sobre el muslo del teniente—. Por cierto que la habitación apesta a sexo. Así que ya me dirás cómo te ha convencido Sherlock para ser más “tolerante” —añadió Lestrade, aparentemente sin sentirse todavía compensado con su humillación—. Mejor no me lo expliques. Está claro cómo te has dejado convencer —añadió, mirando a su espalda.

Sherlock, cual emperador romano, había salido de la habitación usando la sábana como toga, obviamente sin ponerse nada más encima. John sacudió la cabeza, vaya pareja que hacían los dos, en paños menores. Aunque si tenían en cuenta que los invitados habían entrado en el piso sin pedir permiso, tampoco es que tuvieran muchas razones de qué quejarse. Por lo que el doctor se dejó guiar por su amante hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer a su lado, con cuidado de tapar su regazo con las exiguas faldas de la camisa. El detective notó el gesto y le prestó un trozo de su sábana, esmerándose en tapar _todo_ , hasta que John le apartó la mano para evitar que lo que quería tapar ocupase más espacio.

—Si molestamos nos vamos —comentó Mycroft.

—Tú siempre molestas.

—Oh, vamos Sherlock, no le trates así —le regañó Lestrade, ganándose un apretón en su muslo—. Además, nos tienes que contar cómo es que John de pronto parece no tener problemas con que dos hombres quieran estar juntos.

—Nunca los ha tenido —contestó el detective—. Los problemas solo eran contigo.

—¡John! —exclamó Greg, que creía que esos días había ganado un amigo de verdad.

—¡Ha sido un malentendido! —se excusó este.

—El doctor creía que eras el amante de Sherlock —aventuró Mycroft.

—¿Has vuelto a jugar con micrófonos? —le preguntó a su hermano el detective.

—No, simplemente he observado su cambio de actitud. Ya suponía que sus prejuicios no podían ser profundos ya que por otra parte su relación con Gregory era cordial. Y no parecía tener problemas conmigo, así que su objeción a hablar de una pareja formada por dos hombres tenía que ser personal, pero de otro tipo. Obviamente quería esquivar el tema por celos. Gregory me ha contado el modo en que el doctor te miraba todo el tiempo —John enrojeció por completo, hasta los muslos que Sherlock acarició como disculpa a la satisfecha sonrisa que no podía ni quería evitar—. De todos modos hemos venido para darte un mensaje, hermano. Pronto os dejaremos para que podáis… acabar de mudaros —comentó, mirando al desorden a su alrededor. Lestrade rió a su lado, pues conocía a su “cuñado” y sabía que difícilmente el piso estaría mejor cuando ya se hubiesen instalado. Otro punto mejor para él y peor para el pobre doctor. Bajó la mano y la enlazó con la que su pareja tenía sobre su muslo. Eso le haría darse prisa—. Sherlock, he recibido un mensaje de Inteligencia. Les han enviado una carta cifrada a nombre de Viktor Boden. Solo contiene una frase: _”Du schuldest mir jemand. Oder brennen Sie Ihr Herz_ ”.

—¿Qué? —preguntó John, aterrado al volver a escuchar el alemán.

—“ Me debes alguien. O quemaré tu corazón.” —tradujo Sherlock, pensativo.

—Obviamente está mal escrito, han equivocado “alguien” por “algo”—comentó Mycroft—. El que escribiera esto no es nativo alemán.

—Sí lo es —explicó el doctor, aterrado—. Es lo que ha intentado decir, no es incorrecto.

—Moritz Arten —sentenció Sherlock.

—¿El coronel? —preguntó Lestrade, al que John había narrado toda la misión. O “casi” toda.

—El mismo —asintió este, acongojado. El detective lo notó y le rodeó con su brazo, intentando tranquilizarle. Mycroft y Greg se quedaron atónitos, ese gesto era totalmente ajeno al espíritu antisociable y poco empático de Sherlock—. ¿Hay posibilidad de saber cómo se está desarrollando la Operación _Market Garden_? —solicitó el capitán, deseando que la guerra y sus amenazas llegaran a su fin.

Lestrade miró a su pareja y este asintió, estrechando su mano. Sabía que el teniente se preocupaba por sus hombres, que se estaban jugando la vida a miles de kilómetros. Pero le prefería a su lado que arriesgándose lejos de él.

—Ayer obtuvimos una rápida victoria. El despliegue se hizo rápido y sin apenas bajas. Muchos escuadrones consiguieron sus objetivos —informó el teniente—. Hoy la cosa es distinta. Tenemos problemas de comunicación entre las diferentes unidades. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde están algunos de los pelotones que se han disgregado. Esperemos que a los alemanes no les de tiempo de reaccionar… —añadió con voz ronca. Mycroft acarició su mejilla y le tomó de la barbilla para atraerle a él y darle un beso de compensación. Sabía que su pareja estaba suficientemente recuperado como para haber saltado con su compañía. Si no lo había hecho había sido porque él se lo había pedido. Rogado, mejor dicho.

Sherlock se movió inquieto, como siempre que su hermano insistía en desplegar sus escasos encantos sobre su pareja. Al notar la cálida mano sobre la suya, recordó que él también tenía a alguien a quien consolar con su contacto. De pronto la escena que tenía lugar ante él ya no le parecía tan repugnante.

—Nosotros nos vamos —se apresuró a despedirse Mycroft, poniéndose en pie sin soltar la mano de su pareja. Con la otra agarró el paraguas que había dejado apoyado en la parte trasera del sillón—. Te aconsejo que estudies ese “tema”, hermano. No es fácil enviar un mensaje de ese tipo a través de las líneas enemigas. Y el código cifrado era bastante complicado. Si ha sido ese coronel, es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

—Estaré preparado —respondió Sherlock, sin miedo.

Y así se sentía, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, ahora que tenía a su lado a un doctor capaz y valiente que sabía ver la “brillantez” en sus deducciones, donde otros no veían más que “rareza”.

—Adiós John —saludó Lestrade al pasar, sonriendo al ver sus manos también enlazadas.

—Adiós Greg. Nos vemos —respondió el doctor, extrañamente cómodo en esa nueva situación.

Los hermanos apenas se saludaron con una inclinación de sus cabezas.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sherlock y John se estiraron en el sofá, tapados por la sábana. Pronto una camisa y unos slips salieron volando de debajo, estos últimos quedando sobre la calavera.

Allí los encontraría más tarde la señora Hudson. Pero no dijo nada para no despertar a los dos tortolitos que dormían juntos en el sofá, tapados por una sábana.

Dejó sobre la mesa el pastel de carne que les había subido y bajó a su piso. Esperaba que no se acostumbraran a que les sirviese, después de todo era su casera, no su criada. Aunque estaba segura de que esos dos la iban a mantener bastante ocupada…

 

**FIN**


End file.
